Total Drama YuGiOh!: Enter the Orichalcos
by cutelittledizzymae
Summary: After World Tour is over, old and new friends must join together in order to save both the Earth and the Duel Monsters world from an unknown enemy and its allies bent on stealing souls, and reviving a powerful beast from ten thousand years ago! Can they save the world once more, or will the drama get in the way? *CHAPTER 11 UPDATED*
1. Welcome Back

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Enter The Orichalcos**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama World Tour and during the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 4. (Kind of AU since the Courtney/Duncan/Gwen love triangle never happened, and the events of during season 4 is another "what-if" scenario.)

**Summary: **After World Tour is over, old and new friends must join together in order to save both the Earth and the Duel Monsters world from an unknown enemy and its allies bent on stealing souls, and reviving a powerful beast from ten thousand years ago! Can they save the world once more, or will the drama get in the way?

**Pairings:** As you know by now, there'll be Seto/Gwen (duh), some Yami/Téa, Yugi/Rebecca, Joey/Bridgette (possibly, will be hinted at), Yami/FC (Fan Character)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/All Stars/Pahkatew Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal/ZeXal II/Arc-V are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Konami, 4K Media, and Studio Gallop. PLEASE support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also possibly violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **Alrighty, here's the story arc that you've all been waiting for! The third story in the series, the Orichalcos/Awaken The Dragons/DOMA Arc is finally here. I have up to nine chapters already written, so expect some updates regularly.

Also, I want to take the time to once again thank everyone, even my friends, for reading and enjoying these stories so far, even if the Battle City Tournament story was all nothing but plot holes and randomness (which is why I'm currently rewriting it), as well as not updating these stories once in a very long while (you can thank my personal problems and writer's block for that). So once again, thanks. :D

Oh, and to give you all a head's up, this chapter is kind of short. Next chapter will be long, though.

So sit back, relax, and enjoy the third installment of my Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh! series...

_Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Enter The Orichalcos_

* * *

**Chapter One:  
****Welcome Back**

_"See ya next season, I guess. Maybe with a whole new cast, 'cause let's face it; these guys are probably gonna melt! Until next time, I'm Chris McLean! And this has been Total…Drama…"_

Until he could finish his sentence, a sharp scream was heard as someone was flying through the air, covered in hot lava. It crashes against the ship, and within seconds, the ship has sunk through the ocean, taking the host and his partner in crime down with it, with only some leftover wood from the ship floating about. Everyone laughed at the host's misfortune. For all they know, he deserved it for putting each of them through torture and whatever sick thing he has done.

And it wasn't long until rocks from the lava begins crashing down into the ocean, and everyone screaming their lungs off as they started swimming through the ice, cold ocean. However, it only gets worst when there was a scream, and a giant, flaming hot molten lava rock came crashing into the ocean. It left behind a powerful wave, hurdling towards everyone. The huge waves suddenly crashed into all of the ones who survived; those who ran away from the tropical island where the volcano erupted.

They all simultaneously screamed as soon as the huge waves crashed against them. It was because of this that the force from it had scattered all of them into different directions.

And pretty soon after that, everything else was just a blur…

* * *

She didn't know what happened. One minute, she was with everyone else, running away from the island and swim through the cold waters to whatever safety there is. And then the rest was a complete mystery. As soon as she found a latch of wood that was from the destroyed ship, she swam near to it where she quickly latches onto it for safety.

She was starting to gasp, as she was exhausted and ran out of energy trying to swim for her life. She laid her head down and closes her eyes. She was feeling tired, wet, and not to mention. And from what else she has known, as that there was nobody in sight. None. They all had scattered when the huge wave crashed against them after that giant flaming bolder crashed into the waters.

However, she wasn't thinking about rather or not their either dead, still alive, or made it somewhere safe. She was too tired to think about that. She closes her eyes, knowing that she might pass out at any moment…

But not before hearing a voice.

_"Both of our worlds are in danger. A gateway has opened, and we will soon cease to exist. We need your help."_

* * *

_"Oh great deities of domination, I call upon thee. Use the Pharaoh's force to penetrate the dominion of the beasts, and liberate the fury of ten thousand years."_

* * *

She gave out a low groan, and was slowly opening her abyss-colored eyes. At first, her visions were blurry, and the first thought came into her mind.

_Wh-what happened? Where am I?_

She closes her eyes. One minute, she was with the other contestants in the ocean. And then the next thing she knew, there was a huge wave impacted by something that crashed into the ocean. She opens her eyes again, and after a minute or two, her vision clears up. She rolls her eyes around, and leans her arms down so she can pull herself up, before taking in her surroundings. She found herself to be in some kind of guest room with a television hanging from the ceiling, a dresser, a closet, and a couple of windows. She was in a soft bed, being covered by sheets and blankets. Last she checked, she was wet and cold, but now she is dry and warm.

She then looked down and saw that, instead of her normal attire, she was wearing a very long white long-sleeve polo shirt.

_Okay, this is getting weird. Just where the heck am I? Am I dead or something?_

Her train of thought was interrupted when she was hearing someone's footsteps from outside of the room. It stops right outside the door before the doorknob turned, and someone walking in. It was a young, with gray hair and pointy locks for bangs, violet eyes, and a beard. He is even carrying a tray that has a bowl of beef stu, a couple of biscuits, and a glass of water.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him. She instantly knew who he was.

"Oh good, your awake," he said. "I didn't know when you would be, so I brought you some food. You mus be hungry."

She felt her throat being stuck, but opens her mouth and asked, "S-_Solomon_? Is that you?"

"Yes, Gwen."

Gwen sighed with relief. But still, there were many questions wandering about in her mind. Solomon sets the tray right next to her on the dresser drawer, as she asked, "Wh-where am I?"

"Why, your back in Domino City, of course," Solomon said with a smile.

Her eyes widen once more.

_Wait, Domino City?!_

"Now don't hesitate to call me for anything," said Solomon, walking back to the door. "The remote's right next to you if you want to watch television."

With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him. Gwen couldn't believe it. It has to be a dream. She couldn't be back in the one city where she and the other Total Drama contestants were last year for a tournament, is she?

She suddenly felt her stomach growling, and smelled the hot aroma from the beef stu filling her nostrils. With that, she grabbed the bowl from the tray and begins to eat. She couldn't remember the last time she ate some of Solomon's good cooking. While she continues to eat, however, her mind was wondering around to different directions.

_This doesn't make any sense! How am I back in Domino City? Wasn't I with the others back at Hawaii when that volcano erupted? How was I able to be washed from way across the ocean to this city? And…_

Her thoughts stopped when she remembers something. Right before she passed out, she remembered hearing a voice…a woman's voice to be exact.

_Now my mind's playing tricks on me. Something about both worlds and a gateway?_

She stopped her train of thought, and almost spilled her bowl, when she heard a growling sound coming from outside. Gwen turned her head and looked out her window, and was suddenly surprised to see a huge monster flying past the shop. But it doesn't look like any ordinary monster…

"A _Duel Monster?!_" Gwen shrieked.

Before she could ask any more questions, the door to the guest room opened up, and a female voice saying, "Gwen, your awake!"

Gwen turned her head, and to add more of her surprise, spotted three teenagers walking in. One was a guy has saggy blonde hair, amber eyes, wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath wearing an army tag around his neck, blue jeans, and green shoes. There was another guy with brown hair pointing upwards, brown eyes, wearing a green coat with a white polo shirt underneath, black pants, and white shoes. And the last was a girl with brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a pink jacket with a small yellow top underneath, blue and yellow bracelets, a pink miniskirt with a belt, long black stockings, and pink platform shoes.

Gwen's eyes widened once more, since she recognized who these teenagers are.

"Hey Gwen, what's up?" the blonde hair teen with a Brooklyn-accent said.

"How's it going?" the brunette crony said.

"Joey, Tristan, Téa," Gwen said with a shocked tone in her voice. "Are you guys…"

"Yep, it's _us_ alright," the blonde hair teen, Joey, said, pointing at himself. "The same people you and the other contestants met back during Battle City last year!"

Gwen sets her bowl back down, as Téa walks over to her bedside and surprised the Goth Girl by wrapping her arms around her in a friendly hug.

"Thank goodness you're alright," she said. "We were _so_ worried about you."

A lot more questions had entered Gwen's mind once again.

"It's good to see ya again, Gwen," Tristan commented.

Téa pulled away from her, as Gwen said, "I…it's great to see you guys again, too."

She then had a confused look on her face, but before she could say anything, another voice rang out.

"Gwen, I see that you are awake."

Gwen's eyes widened once more, as she and the others looked at the doorway and spotted someone. This person looks like a young man (actually a three thousand-year-old spirit in the body of a teenage boy), with spiky hair with blonde pointy locks for bangs and lightning highlights, and was wearing a black tank top, a collar around his neck, blue leather pants, and black leather shoes. And around his neck was a chain that held a mysterious item, which Gwen instantly knew that it was the Millennium Puzzle.

"_Yami._"

Yami walked over where Joey, Tristan, and Téa were at, and took a seat on the bed.

"It is good to see you again after a year have passed," he said. "How are you feeling?"

Gwen looked at him through his violet eyes, and suddenly felt comfortable, knowing that she's back with the same people she and the others befriended with back when they competed in a card game tournament for a final challenge during season two.

"Feeling a bit better, seeing that I'm back with you guys," she said with a smile.

"That's good to hear," said Joey.

"But something's being bothering me."

Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Téa looked at her, with Tristan asking, "What is?"

Gwen looks at the four before her, and asked what was in her mind, "What the heck is going on? How did I get to Domino City in the first place? And _why_ did I see a Duel Monster _flying_ outside the window?"

She suddenly backed her last question, as she and the others spotted a couple of other Duel Monsters flying and walking by, giving out loud roars in the process.

"Make that Duel Monster_s_."

Yami gave out a sigh, before looking back at Gwen and said, "It is a long story, Gwen. But I'm sure we can fill you in about what has been happening as of recent."


	2. Just What Is Going On?

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Enter The Orichalcos**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama World Tour and during the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 4. (Kind of AU since the Courtney/Duncan/Gwen love triangle never happened, and the events of during season 4 is another "what-if" scenario.)

**Summary: **After World Tour is over, old and new friends must join together in order to save both the Earth and the Duel Monsters world from an unknown enemy and its allies bent on stealing souls, and reviving a powerful beast from ten thousand years ago! Can they save the world once more, or will the drama get in the way?

**Pairings:** As you know by now, there'll be Seto/Gwen (duh), some Yami/Téa, Yugi/Rebecca, Joey/Bridgette (possibly, will be hinted at), Yami/FC (Fan Character)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/All Stars/Pahkatew Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal/ZeXal II/Arc-V are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Konami, 4K Media, and Studio Gallop. PLEASE support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also possibly violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **Okay everybody, here's Chapter 2! Though to give you a head's up, there's a good chance where I might combine the next couple of chapters into one, but it depends on the length I'm comfortable with, okay?

So hope you still enjoy. And again, thanks so much!

* * *

**Chapter Two:  
Just What Is Going On?**

She was washed up to shore just as soon as the waters rushed towards the sandy beach. She was lying on the sandy ground on her stomach, her eyes closed. She lets out a groan and was feeling weak, as if she was suffering from a serious migraine. She was feeling wet and was freezing as ice, since she had swam in an ocean and got lost in the middle of nowhere.

She slowly opened her eyes, without a care of where the heck she is. She gave out a couple of harsh coughs, trying to get out whatever salt water she has in her throat.

Unbeknownst to her, however, someone had watched her being washed to shore not too far. This person had a green hood up so no one would see her face.

_So this is one of the contestants he told me to find, huh? Guess I should take her back with me. After all, I need to find the others. We need _all_ the help we can get to stop this threat._

* * *

"You see, Gwen, it all started when all of us were in school. I took over Yugi before his last class and was on my way to the museum. I thought that it was the _right_ time for me to regain my memories, because I keep hearing a voice, saying to me to go to the museum."

"Yeah, and all of us caught up to Pharaoh here," Joey explained. "We also thought that he was going to leave us, but we told him that we'll be there to say goodbye once either he gets back his memories...or if he just disappeared, we still don't know how it'll work out."

"But something went _wrong_," Yami continued. "Something happened to the Egyptian God Cards I brought. A dark presence suddenly drained their power, and that the stone tablet at the museum became frozen."

"And then we heard some screams coming from outside," said Téa. "And when we went out to check, there was a whole lot of Duel Monsters wandering the city!"

"Except they weren't attacking the buildings and hurting anyone, that's one thing," said Tristan. "At first, we thought some people's Duel Disks went haywire."

"So we all agreed to head on over to KaibaCorp to pay a visit to Kaiba," Joey continued to explain. "But unfortunately, there were a _lot_ of news reporters and that Kaiba is _still_ away in Japan."

"Yeah, he often drops by back in this city now and then, but it was either for his own gain, if he throws an event or two, or if someone is trying to take over his company," Tristan pointed out.

"It's all been happening for a couple of days now," said Téa. "A lot of people are used to the Duel Monsters appearing now and then, but some of them are _still_ freaked out about it."

"And at one point, the Military got involved," said Joey. "At first, they wanted to evacuate everyone from cities that are crawling with Duel Monsters!"

"But after a little while when they found out that they weren't attacking anybody and were harmless, the Military backed out," said Tristan. "But there are some tanks wandering about should the monsters destroy everything."

"Not to mention that there is no word about rather or not Kaiba's company has anything to do with this," said Yami.

Gwen was sitting up on the bed and was listening to the four telling their story about what's been going on since she first came back to Domino City. She suddenly felt a bit uneasy whenever any of them mentions something about Kaiba.

"So the monsters have been going around for a couple of days?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah," Joey nodded. "We don't even know where they came from and why their here."

"And the only thing we do know was…" Téa said, before gulping. "…Was that it was also the _same_ day that _you_ came along."

Gwen's eyes widen, and asked, "What? What does _me_ showing up in Domino City have something to do with the monster sightings?"

"Heck if we know," Tristan said with a shrug.

"But still, how did I get here in the first place?" Gwen asked.

"Well there's something I need to ask you," Yami said. "Did you remember _anything_ before you passed out?"

"Well," Gwen said, rolling her eyes away before looking back at the Pharaoh. "The last thing I remember was that I was with the other contestants in Hawaii. Thanks to Chris stupidly not knowing that throwing pineapples in the volcano can cause it to erupt, we all had to run for our lives."

"Wait, you guys were in Hawaii?" Joey asked. "When was _this_?"

"Yeah, and since when did throwing pineapples into lava cause a volcano to erupt?" Tristan asked.

"IF you guys would just let me finish!" Gwen said, glaring at the two cronies before continuing. "Since we had nowhere to run for safety, we all had to swim into the ocean. There were hot lava rocks throwing right at us, and we tried to swim as fast as we could. We don't know how or where there'll be safety, but it's the least we had to do to get out of there. But then I heard a scream and there was a _huge_ wave. And the last thing I remember before I passed out was hearing a voice."

Yami's eyes twinkled with confused, asking, "What voice?"

"I'm not sure, but it was a woman's voice, saying something about two worlds and a gateway," Gwen finished, before placing a hand on her hand. "It's probably me hallucinating or something."

She then looks back at the four, and asked, "So how did I got here?"

"Well, funny story, actually," said Joey. "You see, just right after we found out that Kaiba's still away, Kuriboh suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was acting as if it wants to take us somewhere. At first, we didn't get it, but then Pharaoh here thought that it might lead us to something. We followed it all the way to the Pier, and we saw you floating with a piece of wood there. I jumped in and got you out. We were going to take you to the hospital, but everyone in the city was too freaked out about the Duel Monsters appearing, so we got you back here as fast as we could with Gramps and Yugi trying to nurture you back to health."

"And when I was washed to Domino City, it was the _same_ day that the Duel Monsters showed up?" Gwen asked.

"Exactly," said Tristan. "We're not even sure if it's somewhat connected _or_ if it's just coincidental."

Gwen leans her head down, asking, "So now what?"

Yami reached his arm out and places a hand on her shoulder, with Gwen leaning her head back up and looked him in the eyes, saying, "The only option is that your welcome to stay here until we find out what's going on, and when you find a way to go back home."

"But even if Chris is alive after that ordeal back in Hawaii, he wouldn't even bother looking for me and the others," said Gwen.

"Speaking of which, how is everyone?" Joey asked. "You know? Duncan, Trent, LeShawna, Geoff, Justin?"

"They all probably got separated when that big wave hit us," Gwen guessed. "I'm not sure if their either dead or probably alive somewhere."

Tristan and Joey looked shocked with their eyes widened, with Tristan asking, "And what about Courtney? Sorry to bring this up, Gwen, but Joey and I have been busy with schoolwork and being grounded lately that we haven't caught up any of the new episodes."

"And last we checked, both you and her were getting kind of close,'" Joey pointed out.

Gwen turns her head away, looking a bit conflicted, before Joey continued "Well it doesn't matter now. Because Yugi got the episodes recorded on DVR, and they'll be showing the finale tomorrow night! Maybe then we'll know what really happened back in Hawaii."

Gwen sighed, knowing that the others would know what has been happening during her and everyone's trip around the world. Téa instantly remembered something, as she quickly left the guest room.

"Yeah, school is closed because of the Duel Monsters, but we won't go back until who knows when," Tristan commented. "We could have a marathon or something."

"So how about it, Gwen?" Joey asked. "Think you can fill us in with commentary? Of course you don't have to if you want."

Gwen sighed, and said against her will, "Not like I have anything _better_ to do than doing nothing. Wish I had my sketchpad though."

Téa walked back into the guest room, holding a couple of bags with clothes and shoes, saying, "Here, Gwen. You can borrow some of my clothes for the time being. I tried to get outfits that seemed to be your style."

"Gee, you sure Téa? You really don't have to."

"Hey, what are friends for? Besides, don't want you to wear_ nothing_ but some of Yugi's dad's old clothes, do you?"

Gwen looks down at the long polo shirt she was wearing, and said, "Good point."

With that, Téa, Joey, and Tristan left the room, but not before Joey said, "Holler when you need anything."

Yami, however, stayed behind and said, "Even still, it is good to see you again, Gwen."

Gwen couldn't help but give him a friendly smile, saying, "Yeah. It's good to see you, Yugi, and the others again, Yami."

With that said, the Millennium Puzzle begins to glow, and within moments, a young boy suddenly appeared. He looks like Yami, but a few inches shorter and without the lightning highlights in his hair.

"Of course," he said with a smile.

Both Yugi and Gwen wrapped their arms around each other and embraced in a friendly hug, before the Young Boy pulled away and stood up. He walked towards the door, and, giving one last smile at Gwen, left the guest room.


	3. Catching Up

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Enter The Orichalcos**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama World Tour and during the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 4. (Kind of AU since the Courtney/Duncan/Gwen love triangle never happened, and the events of during season 4 is another "what-if" scenario.)

**Summary: **After World Tour is over, old and new friends must join together in order to save both the Earth and the Duel Monsters world from an unknown enemy and its allies bent on stealing souls, and reviving a powerful beast from ten thousand years ago! Can they save the world once more, or will the drama get in the way?

**Pairings:** As you know by now, there'll be Seto/Gwen (duh), some Yami/Téa, Yugi/Rebecca, Joey/Bridgette (possibly, will be hinted at), Yami/FC (Fan Character)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/All Stars/Pahkatew Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal/ZeXal II/Arc-V are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Konami, 4K Media, and Studio Gallop. PLEASE support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also possibly violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **Alright guys. In this chapter, the main characters watched through Season Three of Total Drama.

However, I've made a few tweaks here and there. Since this is an AU (alternative universe) crossover story, I changed a few things to correspond against some of the things that happened in canon. It's not that much change, just some very major ones. Can you spot the difference between the original and what I changed in this series?

But I still hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Again, thanks for reading and the feedback.

* * *

**Chapter Three:  
Catching Up**

The green hooded figure lifts him up over her shoulder, with his chin resting on her back. He was groaning and couldn't remember what had happened, other than the fact that he and the others were swimming for their lives. The figure walked on over to a nearby vehicle, to which she opened the door to the passenger seat, and had carefully placed him inside. She reached towards the seat belt, to which she stretches it across his chest and buckled it in. She then closed the door, to which she got to the driver's side. She then got inside to which she closed the door, strapped her seat belt on, and jams the keys into the ignition.

"Hang on," she told him, as she started up the engine. "I'll get you somewhere safe."

He leans his back against the seat, and couldn't help but to trust whoever helped him.

"Ugh, who are you?" he asked.

She looked at him under her green hood, her light brown eyes in contact with his teal ones.

"…A friend."

With that, the figure drove off on to the road, taking him with her.

* * *

It was now the next day, as Joey and Tristan were making tons of popcorn with a lot of salt and butter to the point where they had to use three large metal bowls, as well as a few two-liters of different soda pops. After they were done, they, along with Yugi and Téa gathered around the television. Téa had a laptop on her lap, looking through the episode guides.

"Alright, which episode did we left off on?" Joey asked.

"I think we left off on that Paris episode," Tristan said. "You know, when Sierra is mad at Cody for 'breaking' her heart? Man, that chick is weird and obsessive. Heck, Lindsay got eliminated in that episode too."

"And the next one is called 'Newf Kids on the Rock,'" Téa read from the laptop. "Ain't that a weird title for an episode?"

"Nyeh, most episode titles are weird," said Joey. "What do ya think?"

Gwen, clad in some clothes Téa gave her that is a dark red T-shirt and skinny jeans, made it to the living room, and took a seat right next to Yugi.

"Alright, then let's get this marathon underway!" Tristan exclaimed.

Joey also cheered, and pressed on the play button.

…

"Wow, poor Tyler," said Tristan. "If I were to have a girlfriend, and if we were in a reality show, I would've done the same."

...

"Now that was an awesome song," Joey said, after the scene where Heather happily points out that DJ is still in the game after they sang. "I can't even get the rhythm out of my head."

…

**_Confessional_**

_"Oh, he is good!" Heather said, before looking away with a dreamy sigh._

**_Static_**

_Heather suddenly appears in front of the camera, messing with it, saying, "I want the tape! Give me the tape! Ugh! How do you open this thing?!"_

**_End of Confessional_**

Téa looked over at Gwen, and asked, "Wait, so Heather was crushing on Alejandro this _whole_ time?"

"Eh, I think they deserve each other, what with the both of them being evil and all," said Joey. "Plus, it's so obvious!"

"Yeah, Courtney and I thought that the reason why she wanted to spy on Team Chris was because of her crush on him," Gwen explained with a smile on her face. "It's pretty obvious if you think about it."

"Like the Grinch having a crush on someone?" Tristan jokingly asked. "Seriously, Gwen. What is it with you and your knowledge of Dr. Suess this season?"

**_Confessional_**

_There was Gwen sitting on the toilet and looking at the camera, saying, "You know, Heather _really_ shouldn't let her obvious crush on Alejandro get in the way of the game. Having a relationship with Kaiba _REALLY_ screwed things over me last season."_

_At the last second, she instantly realized what she just said, and quickly blurt out, "Trent! I meant Trent! Just a…slip of the tongue."_

**_Static_**

_Like what happened with Heather before, Gwen was in front of the camera while messing with the angles, saying, "I want that tape back! Give me the tape! How do you open this thing?"_

**_End of Confessional_**

Joey spits out his soda just as soon as he heard what the Goth Girl said on television. He then turns around to look at Gwen, who somewhat has an embarrassed look on her face.

"Gwen, did you said what I _think_ you said?" he asked.

"Hey, I said that it was the slip of the tongue, alright?" said Gwen. "I'm still a bit..._shaky_ from what happened back at Battle City and in the Virtual World."

"And I don't blame you for that," Yugi said, before taking a sip of his drink. "I mean, it's not every day you and the other contestants hang out with us."

"No kidding, some dark spooky magic _always_ happens with Yugi, especially when he duels," said Tristan. "Like that one time with that Pyramid of Light thing?"

"What pyramid?" Gwen asked.

Joey suddenly shushes them, and said, "I'm trying to watch."

**_Confessional_**

_"Okay, so I did let a guy get in the way of how I played the game," Courtney explained. "Especially what happened during that card game tournament last year. I can't really stop thinking about how Duncan could just 'abandon' me like this and I…"_

_She stops before finishing, "…I _messed_ up."_

_Courtney quickly realizes what she just said, before looking around the confessional and asked, "Did I just say that on air?"_

**_Static_**

_Just like what happened with Heather and Gwen, the CIT lounges at the camera and begins messing up with it, especially the angles, saying, "I want that tape back! Give me the tape! Oh! How do you open this thing?!"_

**_End of Confessional_**

"A-ha!" Joey yelled, pointing at the television. "Courtney_ finally_ admitted it! You owe me twenty bucks, Tristan!"

…

After that episode, they begin to watch the other episodes as well, including the exclusive clips that comes pretty soon after the episode was over. The first was Jaimaica Me Sweat, where Joey and Tristan were talking about how Owen and Izzy broke up, and Joey shedding a tear after Owen sang a song.

"Good song, huh?" Tristan asked.

Joey then clears his throat, and said in a so-called manly voice, "U-uh, yeah, makes me want to lift weights and stuff!"

They also saw that DJ was eliminated, as well as seeing how Gwen got a new fear of electric eels, much to how she shivered at the thought of being electrocuted. And soon after that episode came the Aftermath. When they saw that it was a Telethon-themed aftermath, Gwen explained before they start that it was in order to raise money for the airplane to start working again. Everything went according well except for a few mishaps, like what happened with the animals, and thanks to everyone reaching the goal at raising money, the show can continue. All the while, both Joey and Tristan were shown to cannot stand Blaineley, even Téa herself admits that she couldn't stand people like her.

They finally reached to the episode I See London…, and so far, the four best friends seemed to enjoy the episode.

"Wow, this episode is going by good," Joey said. "Noah and Tyler getting some screen time, Owen and Noah as a duo…"

Téa looked over at Gwen and said, "And not to mention you and Courtney becoming friends. I think it's good that you girls worked things out."

Gwen rolled her eyes, and said, "Yeah, about that…"

"Hey, _look_!" Joey said, pointing at the screen. "Isn't that Duncan?"

Everyone looked and saw that it was indeed Duncan being thrown out of the sack Gwen and Courtney had. They continued to watch it, until they reached the part where Courtney confronted Duncan…with the four noticing the look on his face.

_"And how do you think it's okay to leave like that?!" Courtney shrieked, to which Duncan looks annoyed and angry to the point where he might explode. "Because it was _NOT!_ Ugh! Abandon me again, and it will _not_ be pretty."_

"Hey guys, what's up with Duncan?" Tristan asked.

"Well he usually looks cool and collected whenever Courtney yells at him, but this?" Joey asked. "Do you think us talking some _bad_ news about her is finally getting to his brain?"

_"Now get over here you big lug!" Courtney suddenly said with a smile, before wrapping her arms around Duncan._

_At the same time, Gwen was exiting the confessional, and saw the scene before her. Duncan looked over at her with somewhat of a smile on his face._

_"I'm not mad…I just missed you," Courtney finished._

"Yeah, that's for sure," Joey said with a sarcastic remark.

_Gwen quickly turns around and quickly walks off, heading to first class since her team won yet again._

"What was up with Duncan?" Téa asked. "Was he crushing on you, Gwen?"

Gwen's eyes widened, but before she could say anything, Joey said, "Quiet, someone's getting eliminated."

And sure enough, it was Noah who got eliminated. But not before he warned Owen about _'eels'_ and jumping off the plane with a parachute.

**_Confessional_**

_There was Gwen sitting on the toilet, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable. Her left hand was still burnt._

_"I don't know how everybody else can sleep, especially Courtney," she said. "I still feel fuzzy like I drink too much coffee, you know?"_

_She quickly looks up at the camera when she instantly knew what she said._

_ "Because we won?" Gwen asked, before chuckling nervously, and having a worried look on her face, while poking her fingers together. "And Duncan's back, and..."_

_The door quickly opened. She looked over to see who it was, and sure enough, to her surprise, there was Duncan. She quickly stood up, while Duncan has his eyes widened._

_"Oh my gosh!" she yelled, placing her hands near her mouth. "I didn't lock the door?!"_

_"The lock's busted," Duncan said, pointing to the lock on the door to the confessional before looking back at the Goth Girl. "So what happened to your paw?"_

_Gwen looks down at her burnt hand and said, "This is stupid, but I have no idea." She looks back up at the Delinquent with a smirk before saying, "And I am so glad you are here to mock me about it."_

_"Me too," Duncan said, placing a hand on hers._

_Gwen winced in pain, before looking over at Duncan with a nervous smile and said, "Hey."_

_To try to avoid any awkwardness and regret yet to come, she quickly pulls her hand away, and nudges Duncan with her elbow with a friendly smile._

_"I need to head back to first class," she said. "We got another long, grueling challenge ahead of us."_

_"I hear that," Duncan nodded._

_With that, he moved to the side where Gwen walks past him and out of the confessional, before leaving the confessional all together._

**_End of Confessional_**

_But as soon as Duncan closes the door, he turns around and spotted Tyler in front of him with somewhat of a shocked look on his face._

Joey and Tristan couldn't help but to burst out laughing at his expression.

"Why do I have a feeling I won't forget about his expression anytime soon?" Joey asked.

…

The four soon got their answer when they started watching Greece's Pieces, and saw how Courtney and Gwen were getting along, as well as Courtney having a LARGE sheet of paper, discussing how she wanted to change everything about Duncan so he could become "perfect".

"**_WHAT?!_**" Joey yelled. "This is like the thirty two letter contract she made him sign and go through last season."

"Well I think when it comes to Courtney, lists and wouldn't let the poor dude be, it gets worst," Tristan commented.

They watch further into the episode, and saw that Tyler was looking shocked, much to Alejandro's confusion and Duncan being angry at him for getting the wrong idea between him and Gwen.

"Whoa, _poor_ Tyler," Téa commented.

"Yeah, since he saw both Duncan and I being _friendly_ with each other and leaving the confessional together, he thought that there was something going on between us," Gwen explained. "Something that Trent thought the same way like last season."

They continue watching into the episode, where Joey cheered when Sierra was fighting with Courtney and Owen winning the challenge, to when Duncan and Gwen were singing a duet about what would happen if Tyler were to tell Courtney about their misunderstanding, and when Gwen winning the next part of the challenge after defeating Duncan in a fake gladiator battle before he encountered the same bear yet again.

"Man, who would of thought Duncan was a great singer?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, was he the lead singer of his band?" Tristan asked.

They continue watching into the episode and watch how Alejandro and Heather have to compete against each other in a race.

"Man, that Alejandro's _REALLY_ getting on my nerves," Joey said, glaring into the television and gritting his teeth in anger.

They then reached to the tie-breaking challenge where Tyler and Cody went against each other. And Gwen realized that it was that moment where she knew that something like this would happen. Tyler was unable to keep in his point of view towards them and Alejandro had exposed it, and uses it to dissolve Courtney and Gwen's friendship. It was to the point where Courtney accuses Gwen of betraying her, shouting out multiple times that she hates her. It was at this point that she begins a streak to throw challenges so that she can get her voted off. Heck, even Heather and Sierra were at it too. Heather because of their rivalry and payback of what happened back at the tournament, and Sierra because of Cody's feelings for her.

It gets even worst in the next episode, to the point where Sierra has even dubbed Gwen "New Heather", and Courtney and Heather singing how Gwen must've kissed Duncan and stole him from Courtney. Gwen even had to confess this to Duncan, in which he got a black eye from Courtney earlier, to which he reassures her that everything is going to be fine, and told her to hang in there. While the others felt sorry for what Gwen had to go through, Yugi, Joey and Tristan couldn't help but to laugh at various things that had happened to Team Chris, like Tyler and Alejandro having to deal with aliens, Owen getting a makeover (to which Joey mistakes him for the Joker) and acting as if he has amnesia to which he didn't. Afterwards, Tyler got eliminated, but not before Courtney vowed to get revenge on both Duncan and Gwen. Duncan doesn't seemed to be worried while smirking at Alejandro, while Gwen couldn't help but to worry about having to deal with her wrath.

The conflict continues on in Picnic At Hanging Dork, when Gwen couldn't take it anymore and form an alliance with Cody, and surprisingly later Heather, and wanted to vote Courtney off. However, because of Duncan and Cody's antics throughout the episode, and Duncan throwing a dingo at him, Cody accidentally voting for Sierra, and the tiebreaker challenge which was rigged so Gwen could lose, she lost instantly. But not before she insulted Courtney one last time before falling off the plane.

However, the harassments towards her continued into the episodes after her elimination as well, such as Sweden Sour (except for scenes where Joey and Tristan liked involving Team Chris and their antics, even though they couldn't stand Alejandro). Though she was still liked by the other contestants since she didn't do harm in the fiasco, Gwen still had to put up with Blaineley in the third Aftermath.

"Wow, Gwen," Téa said, looking over at Gwen with a sympathetic look on her face. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. It was all a big misunderstanding and Courtney took it really seriously."

"Now she knows how Trent felt when he misunderstood that something was going on between Duncan and I last season," Gwen said with a sad look on her face and sighed. "I'm not even sure why everyone thought that whenever I'm friendly with Duncan or someone else, there is something going on between us. I wanted to sort this out with her, and even Duncan wanted to as well. But since Courtney's well…_Courtney,_ all she could think of was revenge and bite anyone's head off. I had to stay out of her way, even if I _just_ want to say just one word to her. You saw how Duncan went and apologized for the misunderstanding, but she responded with a kick to the crotch _without_ having to listen to him."

"As _per_ usual," Joey commented. "But I'm _glad_ that Duncan finally had the guts to leave Courtney. She deserved it for all the crap she puts him through."

"Yeah, but hypothetically speaking," Yugi said. "What would happen if Duncan were to _cheat_ on Courtney?"

"I'm pretty sure that she would react the same way she did," Joey answered. "I know cheating's bad, but come on. What do you expect from a bad dude like Duncan, who's been through so much from the girl who 'loves' him, eh?"

"But cheating is _wrong_," said Téa. "And if Duncan were to cheat, would you with him, Gwen?"

Gwen's eyes widened, gave her a slight glare, and said, "Even _if_ I do, do you even want to know what'll happen?"

Téa rolls her eyes away, and said, "Good point."

…

They continued watching into the episodes, though Joey admitted that they were kind of boring, and Tristan admitted that Sierra is getting on his nerves. Though after watching the second-to-last episode of the season, they were just in time to watch the season finale live.

"Alright, we finished enough episodes and the Aftermaths and they're about to show the finale!" Joey yelled, throwing popcorn everywhere.

Yugi retaliates by giving out a smile and throwing some popcorn right at his best friend with Tristan joining in.

…

"**_WHAT?!_**" Joey yelled. "How can two of Total Drama's bad guys get to the final two?!"

"Hey, me and the others felt that way too," said Gwen.

…

"Well…great song, I guess?" Tristan asked, after the song Heather and Alejandro sang along with Courtney and Harold.

…

After giving the pineapple doll a kiss, pretending that it was Heather, Alejandro gave out somewhat of a creepy, evil grin and ran over towards the volcano. He lifts the dummy in the air, and was ready to throw it into the volcano, going to become the winner of the third season…

_"We interrupt this program for an important news flash."_

"**DAH!**" Joey yelled, throwing the metal bowl and the popcorn into the air. "I want to know what happens next! Did that Ale-jerk-dro win?"

The metal bowl suddenly hits Tristan on the head, and as it did, the popcorn was all over the place again.

"Great, it looks like you're going to have to vacuum up this place, Joey," Téa said.

To everyone's sudden surprise, the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck begins to glow.

**"YU-GI-OH!"**

As soon as the glow dies down, there was Yami, sitting where Yugi was sitting about a second ago.

"Everyone, look at the news," he said.

The gang turns their attention back to the television, as it shows recordings and clips of various Duel Monsters on not only the streets of Domino City, but the entire world as well. Gwen felt relieved when the news suddenly came on and not having to go back through memory lane by watching the show.

_"In the last few days or so, monsters have appeared all over the globe; including a winged dragon spotted on the top of Taj Mahal. These creatures are believed to be life-like holograms, associated with the popular game 'Duel Monsters.'"_

"Wait, so monsters have also been sighted _all_ over the world?" Gwen asked. "Not just in Domino?"

"Sadly, yeah," said Joey. "I mean, there's this one time where there were a bunch of bird monsters on top of the Statue of Liberty over at New York."

"And after all this time, we _still_ haven't even heard from Kaiba yet," said Téa.

_"We now take you to a KaibaCorp press conference, live all the way from Tokyo, Japan, where gaming company president Seto Kaiba will make a statement."_

The television then cuts to where Seto Kaiba, the CEO of his own multi-billion dollar company and Yugi's arch rival, stands near the microphones, while wearing a long sleeve purple duster. Also with him is his young brother Mokuba, who is standing next to him.

"About time," said Yami.

_"Our company has nothing to do with the monster sightings within these last couple of days. After the first day, we had completely shut down our system and conducted a thorough exam…but during this time, the monsters are _still_ intact. Our state of the art technology is working _perfectly!_"_

_"You heard it here, folks. Seto Kaiba claims that his company is not responsible for the monster sightings."_

"He's covering it up," Tristan guessed. "I mean, who'd else have the equipment to project monsters around the world?"

"Tell me about it," Joey said.

He rolled his eyes and quickly found that Gwen was just sitting there, her eyes staring blankly at the television screen. He leans over to the point where he lifts his hand up in front of her and snaps his fingers.

"Hey Gwen, you alright in there?" he asked, continuing to snap his fingers. "_Gwen?_"

Gwen quickly jumps, where Joey stopped snapping his fingers and pulls them away. She looks over at Joey with her cheeks slightly red, asking, "Uh, y-yeah Joey?"

"You fazed out for a second," Joey pointed out. "You alright?"

After a moment or two, Gwen shook her head and said, "I'm fine. _Just_…a little shocked about the Duel Monsters, that's all."

Téa looks over at Yami and said, "I'm not sure. I mean, something tells me that _these_ monsters aren't holograms at all! Yugi, you don't think that this has something to do with the stone tablet back at the museum, right?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing, Téa," said Yami. "The presence I felt at the museum somehow triggers the emergence of these creatures; which means that these Duel Monsters are real. I wonder if that's were Rex and Weevil were referring to when we saw them a couple of days ago. Something about that the monsters are the first sign, and the _end_ of the world."

Yami turns his head to look over at Gwen and said, "I believe that it _may_ have something to do with that voice you said that you heard, Gwen. About a gateway and both worlds."

Gwen's eyes widened, and said, "So I _wasn't_ hallucinating?"

"And you mean to tell me that we're being under attacked by actual monsters?" Joey asked.

Yami places a hand through his blonde bangs, saying, "I'm not sure what to think at this moment."

All of a sudden, there was a sudden crash and some loud screaming. Yami reverts back into Yugi once again, as everyone ran out to the front counters. When they got in, their eyes widened. There was a large mess everyone, and Solomon was laying face down on the ground.

"_Grandpa!_" Yugi yelled, with a concerned tone in his voice.

He ran over by his grandfather's side, with Joey following pursuit, with both of them kneeling between him, with Yugi's hands on Solomon.

"Hey, what happened here, Mr. Muto?" Joey asked.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked.

Yugi helps Solomon up, as Solomon said, "Yugi, their gone."

"Who's gone, Grandpa?"

"Your cards…your _strongest_ cards…"

Everyone's eyes widened up, with Téa placing her hands on her mouth in shock, with Gwen asking, "You mean the God Cards?"

"Who did this?" Joey asked.

Solomon didn't answer. He leans back down on the ground on the verge of unconsciousness. With that, Joey quickly stood up, and said, "I'll find them!"

With that, he ran off out of the shop, with the door closed behind them. And then, five seconds later, there was some more screaming.

**_"GUYS! YOU MIGHT WANT TO COME OUT HERE!"_**

* * *

**Now can you spot some things I changed?**

**Before I get comments, the scenes in which Gwen still gets hated on by Courtney and her team, even though she didn't kiss Duncan, was inspired by a couple of stories I read a while back. I thought it would make more sense in this story, since it's going to play a vital role later on, as well as a couple of other things that was changed from World Tour as well (hopefully).**

**Also, while trying to think of ideas for this story, I was originally going to put in a love square, but because of what went down in the actual series and the fact that I couldn't come up on how to conclude it, I decided to scrap it altogether. Yes, I know what Gwen did was wrong in the actual series (but I'd admit that Courtney kind of deserved it after what she puts Duncan through), but at least she came back to the show in the fifth season to patch things up with Courtney. I liked how Gwen was _trying_ to make up for what she did and had to deal with it, but if the writers of season five weren't _SO_ stupid and didn't focus much _SO_ much on two _certain_ characters from Revenge of the Island, the subplot would've been a bit better. I would explain my views on it, but that's a story for another day.**

**Besides, in this series, Gwen still sees Duncan as a friend and viewed him like a brother. She already likes someone else at this point.**


	4. A New Threat

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Enter The Orichalcos**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama World Tour and during the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 4. (Kind of AU since the Courtney/Duncan/Gwen love triangle never happened, and the events of during season 4 is another "what-if" scenario.)

**Summary: **After World Tour is over, old and new friends must join together in order to save both the Earth and the Duel Monsters world from an unknown enemy and its allies bent on stealing souls, and reviving a powerful beast from ten thousand years ago! Can they save the world once more, or will the drama get in the way?

**Pairings:** As you know by now, there'll be Seto/Gwen (duh), some Yami/Téa, Yugi/Rebecca, Joey/Bridgette (possibly, will be hinted at), Yami/FC (Fan Character)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/All Stars/Pahkatew Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal/ZeXal II/Arc-V are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Konami, 4K Media, and Studio Gallop. PLEASE support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also possibly violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long update, guys. I was gonna upload this chapter a couple days back, but a few things came up, so I had to postpone. But it's here now.

And yes, this chapter was originally two chapters apart, so I combined them into one. So I apologize if this chapter is a lot sloppy, jumps between one scene after the other, and didn't make much sense. Again, I apologize.

Also, the next chapter would be the last chapter I would upload for a while. Next week on Monday, I'm going away on a road trip to Colorado for some kind of reunion, and I'm staying at a relative's place for the weekend after. I might upload it sometime before I go, but it depends on the situation I'm going through at the moment.

I hope you guys still enjoy this chapter anyway.

**EDIT:** I've changed some sentences here and there, as well as how to introduce some Total Drama characters. I'll explain more in a later chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Four:  
A New Threat**

Yugi, Tristan, Téa, and Gwen all ran out of the game shop, and stopped right behind Joey. They all looked up at the sky, and their eyes widened once again as a familiar giant and powerful monster stood above the city.

"It's Obelisk the Tormentor!" Yugi yelled.

Then, the sky suddenly begins to glow. And when it dies down, two more powerful monsters stood aside their comrade, both of them dragon-like.

"And he's _not_ alone," said Joey.

"It's Slifer and Ra!" Yugi yelled.

"I don't get it," said Joey. "What kind of moron would steal all three Egyptian God Cards and summoned them right in the middle of the city so everyone could see?"

"And _how_ were they able to summon them?" Gwen asked. "I thought you were supposed to have some _'royal bloodline'_ or carry a Millennium Item or something."

However, Yugi was just standing there, his eyes fixated on the three Egyptian God Cards above the city. He was wondering of what is going on, and was thinking the same thing of what Gwen said. However, all three Egyptian God Monsters suddenly glows and disappears into thin air. As soon as that happen, sounds of engines going off was heard, followed by a sudden light. Everyone quickly shuts their eyes, but when they looked through, they saw three figures on separate motorcycles. Their faces weren't seen due to their helmets.

"You blokes want those cards back?" One of them asked in a recognizable Australian accent.

Both Joey and Yugi looked at them with their eyes squinting through the brightness, with Joey glaring at the three before them and yelled, "Yeah!"

"Their _mine_!"

Three of them laughed, before the figure on the right said, "All you got to do is get past us!"

"But it's only fair to warn you, we are the three Swordsmen, and we've been known to fight dirty," the middle figure said.

"That's right!" the left figure said. "So what's it gonna _be,_ mates?"

Tristan, Téa, and Gwen lower their arms, but when they did, all five of them noticed that the three figures before them are each wearing a creepy Duel Disk.

"You don't scare us!" Joey yelled.

"Those Egyptian God Cards don't belong to you!" Yugi yelled.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but they serve a new master now…" the middle figure said, before finishing. "…_Pharaoh_."

Yugi's eyes widened in shock, thinking, _No way. How does he know about the Pharaoh?_

"If you think you have what it takes to get back your God Cards, meet us at that unfinished building up this street."

With that said, the three figures turned their motorcycles around, and drove off down the street towards the unfinished building, all the while laughing sadistically.

"I guess we have no choice," Yugi said, with a determined look on his face.

Gwen turns around and looks back at the Game Shop, before turning back to Yugi and said, "You guys go. I'll go take care Solomon and watch over things 'till you guys get back."

"Are you sure, Gwen?" Yugi asked.

Gwen gave out a nod, saying, "I'm sure."

"Alright, we'll be back with the Egyptian God Cards!" Yugi yelled.

With that, he, Joey, Tristan, and Téa all ran down the streets towards the building that was still in construction, all the while Gwen watching them take off.

"Be safe!" she said.

She rolls her eyes down on the ground and crosses her arms.

_First Duel Monsters started showing up, then Yugi's Egyptian God Cards stolen, and now there's a motorcycle gang called 'swordsmen'? Just _what_ is going on?_

* * *

Gwen had helped Solomon rest on the couch with the television on for him, while cleaning up and vacuuming the popcorn mess Joey had made on the floor earlier. Afterwards, she started cleaning up the mess at the counters, throwing away garbage and putting back any booster or Duel decks back where they were.

She was finishing cleaning up the counter with a cloth when she heard the bell ringing, indicating that someone walked in.

Gwen looked up, and saw Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Téa walking into the shop.

"Your back already?" she asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy to talk about what happened back there," Joey asked.

"So what happened?" Gwen asked. "Did you guys get the Egyptian God Cards back?"

Yami slowly shook his head, saying, "_No_. We couldn't get them back."

"Well this doesn't make _any_ sense," said Gwen. "Why would a biker gang steal all three Egyptian God Cards?"

"It ain't an ordinary gang, Gwen," said Joey, looking at her with a serious look on his face. "Their _soul _collectors."

Gwen looks confused, and asked, "Soul collectors? You're kidding, right?"

"When it comes to creepy magic, it's not a joke," said Tristan. "These guys have the power to _steal_ people's souls!"

"But_ how_?" Gwen asked. "It's not like they can just walk up to you and suck your soul out of your body."

"It's because of this one card," Yami explained. "Called the Seal of Orichalcos. I had to duel against one of the members, and it turns out that if someone plays it, then both Duelists' souls are on the line. Whoever wins will escape, but the one who loses will lose their soul. It's just like what Pegasus did back in Duelist Kingdom, when he stole Yugi's grandfather, Kaiba, and Mokuba's souls and trapped them in cards."

"And I may not be an expert to know people at first sight, but that guy Yugi dueled back there was wacko and corrupted when he played that card," Joey said. "It's as if that card can turn you _evil_ or something."

Yami dug into his pants pocket, and said, "That's not all. We also received this."

He pulls something out, and held it up so Gwen could see. It looks just like an ordinary necklace, but has somewhat of a teal-colored crystal. For some reason, it was glowing like a flash light.

"What's that?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not sure, but I believe this has something to do with the Swordsmen," Yami continued.

"But it is beautiful, though," said Téa.

Gwen turns her head away, and asked, "Just _what_ are we dealing with here?"

* * *

The figure quietly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She turns around and let's out a sigh. What a long week she's been having so far. A man walked up to her, to which she turns her head to look at him.

"Pardon me miss, but did you gather the contestants he asked you to find and bring back?"

The figure nodded her head, saying, "Yeah. It wasn't easy, though."

"And do they know of what is going on the past couple of days?"

"Of course I did. They didn't believe me at first, but when I show them the news and clips on the internet about it, they seemed _pretty_ freaked out about it."

"Indeed. What with the Duel Monsters wandering about. It appears that they suddenly decreased in numbers already. I'm pretty sure they'll all disappear in the next day or so."

"Yeah. But something tells me that it won't be the last we've seen those monsters. And…it's all because of _him_!"

"Relax, miss. The boss knows this situation all _too_ well. That's one of the reasons why he hired you in the first place. You are, after all, one of his top employee's sibling."

"Yeah, yeah. I know that he wants me to do anything in my power to make sure that we need all the help we can get to stop this threat. And he told me that if something happens to him thanks to the so-called _Swordsmen_, I need to help Yugi Muto, his friends and allies, and the reality show contestants. _All_ of it is gonna be hard work by the sounds of it."

She lets out a giggle as a thought came to her, saying, "Though you got to admit, it's kind of hilarious when people from a reality show have to help save the world. Like that special they aired last year involving Battle City?"

"Of course, miss. Of course most of the people who have seen it believed that it was all acting concerning the scenes regarding the Shadow Games. **[1]** Besides, you are to accompany the contestants to the train station to transport them to the other side of the country to Domino City that will take them to Yugi Muto's residence at noon tomorrow."

He then held up a brown package, and said, "And for you to make them give him _this._"

She then took the package and said, "I don't see why the boss can't do it through e-mail or mailing it."

"It's for privacy reasons."

"Now that we're on the same topic, did the boss send out the other guys to get the stuff the contestants needed?"

The man nodded and said, "Yes. They all went to the contestants' family homes to pick up some clothes and accessories. As well as that person's deck and Duel Disk. As for the few other ones who doesn't have their own deck and Disk, the boss will deliver some new ones for them. They also pick up the same things for that girl as well. Including a _very_ strange necklace, with the same eye as the Millennium Items."

The girl's eyes widened underneath her hood when she heard him said that. She reached into her shoulder bag and pulls out a strange looking item that looks like a necklace with multiple gold triangles…and the same eye shape similar to the Millennium Items' on the center.

Before she could say anything, however, another man walks up and said, "Excuse me, you two. But the boss wanted me to tell you something."

"Tell us what?" the girl asked.

"Remember that reality show host Chris McLean?"

"You mean that heartless, sadistic jerk who treats the contestants like crap? What _about_ him?"

"Last night, we received some sources that his soul got taken."

"Is it one of the Swordsmen?"

"Of course, but it's not _any_ of the main three. It's apparently one of the Total Drama contestants…"

* * *

It was a beautiful Friday morning, as Gwen sat up and gave out a long yawn, stretching her arms out. She looked around the room and realized that it's now been a while since she's been in Domino City. But since she's with someone she knew since the year before, it was all that mattered.

She got up and looked through the clothes that Tea gave her to borrow for the time being, and even though some of them were of her style, they were still bright. So she puts on a black tank top with a blue cardigan over it, and dark green shorts.

She then left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen, but not before seeing Yugi kneeling on the floor tying his shoes.

"Hey Yugi."

The Young Boy turns his head, and said with a smile, "Oh, good morning, Gwen."

"You heading off somewhere?"

After he was done, Yugi got up and turned around, saying, "Yeah. There was a call this morning saying that Domino High is _finally_ opened today. Apparently, the Duel Monsters are _all_ gone!"

Gwen's eyes widen and asked, "You serious. They disappeared like that?"

Yugi nodded, and said, "Exactly. Also, the guys and I are going to look for some people we know after school. They got their souls taken and got them back last night before the gang took off."

"Alright," Gwen said. "But if anything happens, you give me a call, okay?"

"Sure."

With that, both of them gave each other a hug before Yugi leans down and grabbed his backpack.

"I need to get going," he said. "Don't want to be late for school."

"See ya."

* * *

Throughout the day, all Gwen did was help out Solomon with some chores, watch the shop, and watching television. Since she was left with nothing since she was washed away from Hawaii, there was barely anything to do around the house and the shop.

Gwen was watching one of those house designing shows, where she couldn't help but to think.

_Well, it was great to see Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa again. I never thought I get to meet them after the tournament last year. But I never imagine reuniting with them when something like another threat shows up. I mean, first Duel Monsters randomly showed up, then a motorcycle gang that called themselves the 'Swordsmen' showed up and stole all three Egyptian God Cards and they claim to have cards that steal people's souls…just what is going on? Does these threats and saving the world with a simple children's card game always happens with Yugi?_

"Oh, is it that one episode where that soccer mom tries to beat up the house designer?"

Gwen snapped out her train of thoughts when she heard Solomon's voice, and saw on the TV of a woman in her forties chasing after a professional house designer with a frying pan.

"Uh, yeah," she said, before turning her head to look at Yugi's grandfather. "Is there something you need, Solomon?"

"Oh, I just got a call from an old friend who invited me to the Domino City Museum," Solomon explained. "You can come too, if you like."

Gwen gave out a sigh before saying, "Sure. Least it's better than laying around the house all day."

* * *

With that, Solomon and Gwen took a car and drove all the way towards a huge two-story building. There, they saw an elderly man in his sixties wearing a light brown suit. They parked right near the parking lot and got out the door, closing the doors behind them.

The elderly man walks up to them, and said, "Hello, Solomon. It is great to see you again. Thank you for coming out here."

He and Solomon shook each other's hands, as Solomon said, "It is good to see you again too, Arthur."

Solomon turns his head to Gwen and said, "Gwen, this is my old friend, Professor Arthur Hawkins."

Gwen walked up to the Professor and said with a small smile, "Nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too, Gwen," Arthur said with a smile. "I never thought to see you in person since that event last year."

"So I take it you watch Total Drama?" Gwen asked with a slight grim look.

"Only that one special that aired during the tournament," said Arthur. "I never have time for television. Only my granddaughter does, and she was introduced to it when she heard about a reality show special that were to air about Duel Monsters. Unfortunately, I _never_ let her watch the whole series in general. Too risqué. No offense, Gwen."

"None taken, and I'm pretty sure someone I know would take that bet," Gwen said with a shrug.

"Which brings me to the point," Arthur said. "I sent my granddaughter to go search for Yugi Muto and bring him here. There are some things I need to discuss concerning my latest research, and how this all ties to Duel Monsters."

"Ah, your expedition?" Solomon asked. "How was it?"

"I will explain once your grandson arrives," said Arthur, before he turns around and walks up towards the entrance to the museum. "But for now, care to come with me inside?"

* * *

Within minutes, Arthur, Solomon, and Gwen were wandering through the museum to reach to a certain exhibition. Along the way, Gwen spotted an exhibition that looks like some of it's content were missing, with broken glasses and cases, with tape around the area saying "DO NOT ENTER".

"What happened there?" she asked. "Did someone stole some things from that exhibit?"

"You could say that," said Solomon. "But I'm sure I can explain it to you later. I thought they would clean that up by now."

They reach towards a door in which they walked down a flight of stairs. It was there that they reached to the exhibit that Arthur wanted to see. Around them were objects, tombs, and artifacts that looks like they were from Egypt. And right in front of them was a giant slab, but it looks as if it was frozen in ice.

Gwen remembered last year where Yugi told her and the others about a slab in the museum that foretold about a tale in pictures and hieroglyphics. She walked close to it to get a better look, and through the ice, she instantly saw what seemed to look like Yami Yugi wearing Egyptian clothes. And right above him is his main monster, the Dark Magician.

"_Yami?_" she asked.

"Ah, the nameless Pharaoh, am I correct?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah," Gwen said with a nod. "Yugi was a pharaoh in a past life, right?"

"That's my boy," Solomon said with a proud smile on his face.

Gwen gave out a small laugh and said, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

She took another close look at the slab once again, and saw, on the slab, of the Pharaoh battling against someone. She couldn't make out who it was at first, but when she looked above to look at the monster, she instantly knew.

_Wait, that's a Blue Eyes White Dragon!_ She thought with her eyes widened. _So that person Yami was battling against…that was Kaiba?!_

"Hey guys!"

Her train of thoughts came to a stop, as she, Arthur, and Solomon turned around and saw Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa, along with a girl who looked to be about in her pre-teens with long light blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing glasses, a polo shirt with a tie with a pink sweater, a pleated blue skirt, knee high socks, and brown shoes.

"Yugi Muto," said Arthur. "Your just the person I need to see. I may have a theory that all of these monster sightings have something to do with you!"

Yugi gasped in shock, and everyone in the room looked shocked.

"_**What?!**_" Joey, Gwen, Tristan, and Téa yelled in unison.

* * *

**[1]: Yeah, about that sentence "Of course most of the people who have seen it believed that it was all acting concerning the scenes regarding the Shadow Games." If you get what that means, congrats. That's going to be explained more in later chapters.**


	5. Legends

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Enter The Orichalcos**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama World Tour and during the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 4. (Kind of AU since the Courtney/Duncan/Gwen love triangle never happened, and the events of during season 4 is another "what-if" scenario.)

**Summary: **After World Tour is over, old and new friends must join together in order to save both the Earth and the Duel Monsters world from an unknown enemy and its allies bent on stealing souls, and reviving a powerful beast from ten thousand years ago! Can they save the world once more, or will the drama get in the way?

**Pairings:** As you know by now, there'll be Seto/Gwen (duh), some Yami/Téa, Yugi/Rebecca, Joey/Bridgette (possibly, will be hinted at), Yami/FC (Fan Character)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/All Stars/Pahkatew Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal/ZeXal II/Arc-V are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Konami, 4K Media, and Studio Gallop. PLEASE support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also possibly violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long update, guys. A lot of things went down for me. I was gonna upload this chapter a month ago before I left for my vacation, but some more drama came up (which I'm used to by now considering of all the crap I'm going through since 2014 began). That, and I've been working more with a close friend of mine on an upcoming multi-crossover project. If you guys followed me on deviantArt, you probably know what it'll be about.

Also, in honor of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island airing today, I thought it would an appropriate time to celebrate and upload this. I've already seen it in the Italian dub, but I'm enjoying it again so far in English.

So anyways, this chapter isn't personally my favorite (but the upcoming sixth chapter is). Just a lot of crap that's about to go down in later chapters. I also have ideas as well, but I'll explain it in a later time. So I hope you enjoy anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Five:  
****Legends**

And so, the Professor begins to explain about the history of Duel Monsters. Back three thousand years ago, Egyptian sorcerers have discovered a way to seal real monsters away in stone tablets, but as more monsters were collected overtime, the sorcerers' powers grew stronger until the shadows spun out of control and had threatened to destroy all life on earth. But only one man was able to turn the darkness to light…the great Pharaoh who is residing in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

"But what does all of this have to do with what's going on right now?" Yugi asked. "All of those events happen a long time ago."

"It's simple," Arthur continued. "I joined a research project that was conducted in the Atlantic Ocean."

"Of course," Téa said with a smile. "I saw a news report about it a few days back."

Joey and Tristan looked at her with surprised looks on their faces, yelling in unison, "_What?!_"

"I've researched every ruin in the world," Arthur continued. "But what I saw…was an _undiscovered_ civilization."

He reached into his pocket and held out three pictures, saying, "Take a look."

Yugi took the photos, as he and the others look at them. On the first photo, there was a drawing of a familiar dragon. Upon analyzing them, Yugi discovered something.

"But these are…_Duel Monsters!_"

"Exactly," said Arthur. "The carvings on the walls look exactly like Duel Monsters. But we believe that these carvings are a lot more older than Ancient Egypt. All of this was about ten thousand years ago."

"Ten thousand years?!" everyone yelled in unison.

"If this is true, then your discovery could _rewrite_ history," Solomon commented.

"Of course, but there's quite a lot of bit I haven't search yet."

Yugi looked at the second photo, and was shocked to discover that it was a drawing of monsters attacking civilization.

"These are monsters destroying a city!"

"On those paintings, we saw the destruction," Arthur explained.

"A bunch of monsters destroying civilizations…" Gwen commented.

Upon further thought, Yugi suddenly looked shocked.

"So the Duel Monsters that appeared!" he said. "I think it has something to do about a gateway opening up and…it's…it's a sign about the end of the world?! So Rex and Weevil were right!"

Everyone gasped.

"Nyeh, I'm too young to die!" Joey yelled.

"The carvings and paintings I discovered were that of ten thousand years ago, while the history of Ancient Egypt was that of three thousand years ago," said the Professor. "And the Duel Monsters sightings…it could be a coincidence. Or…"

"But what could this mean?" Gwen asked. "If you mean to tell us that Duel Monsters existed _long_ before Egypt, then…"

"I'm afraid that we had discovered the Lost City of Atlantis."

Everyone gasped once more.

"And what I do know is that these Duel Monsters are real," Arthur continued. "They can be seen in these ancient carvings. Many rituals, magic and spells that have occurred throughout history are evidence of humanity's desire to invoke monsters from another world."

_So if all of this is true, then there really is another world? So that voice I heard a while back, and from what Yami told me yesterday about a gateway…was all of that connected? _Gwen thought, with a confused and conflicted look on her face.

"Oh come on Professor, this is ridiculous!" Tristan said with a smile.

He was then cut short when the girl kicked him on the knee, to which Tristan yelled in pain and held onto his knee while jumping on one foot.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" she asked. "Do you think what my grandpa explaining was all one _big_ joke? Pegasus himself invented Duel Monsters _after_ seeing these ancient carvings!"

Tristan looks at her with a shocked look on his face, saying, "Whoa, okay, okay!"

"Rebecca," Arthur said, looking at his granddaughter. "I'm no stranger to ridicule, but that is a bit far-fetched."

"But it's true, grandpa," the girl, Rebecca, said with somewhat of a small whine.

"I believe you, Professor."

Everyone turned their attention towards Joey, who has a serious look on his face.

"After all that weird stuff we've been through, I'd believe in anything," he said, before looking down on his hand. "I mean, remember what happened last year during the Battle City Tournament? I may not be a part of those Shadow Games, but from what I know, is that those aren't _ordinary_ monster attacks or 3D images from the Duel Disks. Those obviously felt real."

He turned his head over to Gwen, saying, "You know how it felt, right Gwen?"

Gwen couldn't help but to nod in agreement, saying, "Y-yeah. That one duel I had with Heather. That wasn't an ordinary game. Whenever a monster gets destroyed, we both felt the same pain as our monsters. And they all feel real, especially when they left behind the pain. All of it seemed unnatural, I thought I was gonna die in that duel. So from what your saying Joey, yeah, all of it was real. I couldn't believe it at first."

"And I don't blame you for that," said Joey. "Plus, you did see the way Marik sentenced Courtney to the Shadow Realm where she stays there for a while before she actually dies? And when he blasted Bakura to the same place too? And almost killed Duncan? There are many things that cannot be explained out there. And a lot of people at our school say that all of what we experienced from the Shadow Games in that special were a bunch of effects and a bit of acting right there."

"Yeah, like how there's a Pharaoh living in my Puzzle," said Yugi.

"And all of this is real, believe it or not," Gwen finished.

"Of course," said Rebecca. "And from what you guys are saying is that these supernatural phenomena you've experience may find its roots in Atlantis. And believe me or not, there could be proof about other worlds out there, especially this gateway that you mentioned could possibly be a link to _another_ world."

"Whoa, that's some _deep_ talk you got there," said Joey.

"Yeah, especially coming from a little girl," said Tristan.

Rebecca instantly got mad and yelled out, "Watch what you call little! I'm only twelve years old, and your just talking down to a college student!"

"**_COLLEGE STUDENT?!_**" everyone yelled in unison.

"So you're twelve, yet you go to college?" Gwen asked, with a confused look on her face.

"Rebecca here is outstanding," Arthur said with a proud smile.

"Told you," Rebecca said with a smile. "I am a genius."

"Ugh, that's what we need, another Courtney," Joey whispered. "So boastful and annoying."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Rebecca yelled. "Don't ever compare me to that overgrown good-for-nothing b—"

"Now Rebecca, is that how a college student supposed to act?"

Rebecca stopped, as she looks away embarrassed, and said, "Oh, sorry grandpa."

So they went back to topic about how, since Egyptian Sorcerors had sealed these monsters three thousand years ago, and that thr Pharaoh had help save the world from destruction, it appears that he needs to save it once more. Yugi wondered for a short time if there's anything they could do about the whole mess that's been happening the last few days, especially what he heard about that a gateway has opened as well as the Swordsmen having anything to do or know of what's going on.

He then pulled out the same, teal-colored crystal, which is still glowing for some reason, saying that it could be a clue. Professor Hawkins took it, and asked if he could borrow it for some more research, to which Yugi agreed.

* * *

"Okay everyone, I'm going to take Arthur and Rebecca to the airport," Solomon announced, before getting into the driver's seat.

Rebecca wrapped her arms around Yugi and leans into him, saying, "Goodbye cutie."

With that, she leans back and kissed him on the cheek before getting into the backseat of the car. Yugi was speechless with his eyes widened; his cheeks are red as tomatoes. And all the while, Téa watches with a jealous look on her face.

"See ya!" Rebecca said, before closing the door.

With that, the car drives off into the distance.

"Ugh, good riddance," said Tristan.

Yugi leans his head down, being stuck in his thoughts. However, his head snapped up and he begins to look around.

"Something wrong, Yugi?" Gwen asked.

"Weird," said Yugi. "Did any of you guys heard someone calling for help?"

Everyone looked around, but there was no one in sight.

"Nah, everyone left," said Tristan. "Besides, this place is more of a ghost town."

"Please don't say ghost," Téa groaned in fright.

Joey gave out a yawn, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm headin' home. It's been an exhausting day, and I could catch some Zs. Plus, I need to go online and see who won Season Three."

"Alejandro won," Gwen quickly said. "Technicality."

With that, Joey gave out a loud scream as he walks off down the street, with Tristan and Téa following him, with the Friendly Girl saying, "Okay, but after that story and theories, it's gonna be nightmare central for me."

Gwen looks over at Yugi, who has a confused look on his face.

"You alright?"

"I don't know," said Yugi. "But...why do I feel as if something _big_ is about to happen?"

* * *

It was later on that night. Gwen couldn't sleep, but rather her head was filled with questions and confusions. She was pacing the room, her head focusing on the ground.

"How is all of this real and connected?" she asked herself. "A week ago, I heard someone saying about a gateway and the end of both worlds. And those statements and stories from Professor Hawkins about how there are other worlds, Atlantis, and Duel Monsters existing, it's still doesn't make any sense! How am I to believe any of this?"

All of a sudden, it was instantly brighter. Gwen stopped her pacing and looked outside through her window. What she saw surprised and confuses her. The night sky was brightening up with rainbow-like colors.

"What is happening out there?!" she yelled, looking out the window. "That's not an Aurora Borealis, is it?!"

She quickly got her answer when she heard monstrous screaming and roaring. She then heard a knock on her door.

_"Gwen! Are you up?!"_

Within minutes, Gwen quickly dressed up in the clothes she wore earlier, as she and Yugi, who was carrying his Duel Disk, got out and ran out of the Card Game shop. They also saw Solomon standing on the edge of the sidewalk, holding a pair of binoculars.

"Grandpa, what's going on?!" Yugi asked.

Solomon looked over at his grandson and Gwen and said, "It appears that these monsters that have been sighted for a few days are trapped in that light."

"What?!" Gwen asked. "May I have a look."

Solomon nodded, and gave Gwen the binoculars. Gwen placed them near her eyes and looked at the colorful light, and she gave out a quick scream. Through the binoculars, she saw a bunch of Duel Monsters that looked as if their trapped. She quickly gave the binoculars back to Solomon, and looked over at Yugi, as he looks at her with a determined look in his eyes.

"Let's go check it out."

"Right."

With that, both of them started to run off towards the street where the lights were coming from, as Yugi yelled, "We'll be back, Grandpa!"

"Be careful you two!"

* * *

Within minutes, they finally reached to the Plaza, where they found many civilians, as well as some military soldiers, gathered around. All of them looked frightened and confused of what they were seeing in the sky, while the military soldier got their guns loaded and talking through their communicators for backup.

They also saw Joey, Tristan, and Téa as well, as they ran up to them.

"Yugi, Gwen," said Joey. "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?"

Both Yugi and Gwen looked up at the sky, and, to their surprise, spotted some small bright lights forming around very large crystals in the sky.

"Just what is that thing?" Téa asked, with a frightened look on her face.

"Whatever it is, it's not good," Yugi said in a calm voice.

After a few moments, the small bright lights have stopped, and sounds were heard as if glass were falling apart. All of the crystals in the sky begins to break and shatter apart…and a giant, glowing gold eye stands in it's place in the dark sky. Everyone in the plaza started screaming in fear.

"_**What is it?!**_" Gwen yelled, her eyes widened.

"I don't wanna find out!" Téa yelled.

The glowing eye gave out somewhat of a large growl, and looked as if it was starting to glow in front of it…followed by charging up and blasting out a hurricane-like energy blast…and the five realized that it was heading straight towards them.

"**EVERYBODY RUN!**" Tristan yelled.

With that, he, Joey, Téa, and Gwen ran out of the way from the blast while everyone else in the plaza screamed and ran away. However, the only person who stood still was none other than Yugi. Tea, Gwen, and Joey stopped on their tracks, as they turn around and saw him as the blast was heading straight towards him.

"_Yugi!_" Joey yelled.

"Get out of there!" Tea yelled.

Yugi, however, didn't listen, focusing his attention on the eye up on the sky. It was long before the energy-like hurricane blasted right at him, the wind blowing harshly around the place on impact.

"Yugi, _no_!" Joey yelled.

"_Yugi!_" Gwen yelled.

After a few moments or so, there was suddenly a blast of shining light, so bright that everyone had to place their arms over their eyes. The light blasted against the energy blast, to which it stopped it's attack…

And from the light came forth a giant, teal-colored dragon with a scar across one of its' eyes, as it gave out a growl.

"Whoa! Look at the size of that thing!" Joey yelled.

"What is that monster?!" Gwen yelled back.

**"TIMAEUS!**" Yugi yelled at the top of his lungs. "**PROTECT US FROM THAT MONSTER!**"

The Giant Eye released another energy blast, to which the monster, called Timaeus, opened its jaws and released a powerful fire blast. The two beams collided with each other on impact, giving out a very bright light all over Domino City, which resulted in an explosion from the blasts. Timaeus is giving it all it got and powerfully blasts it's fire blast right at the Giant Eye, to which it managed to get through the hurricane-like energy blast, and attacked straight at the eye.

There was another giant light, in which the Giant Eye got destroyed. The dark clouds slowly begin to drift away, while the colorful lights still remain, as stones begin to fall from the sky to where the Giant Eye was destroyed. Afterwards, Timaeus glowed a bright light once again, and retreated back to it's card that Yugi was holding up.

He lifts up the card for him to see again, and whispered, "We did it."

Gwen couldn't even believe what had happened. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and looked again. There was no way something like that had happened, but all of it looked and felt real. She, too, had felt intimidated by what happened, she even felt fear when that Giant Eye appeared.

After seeing a bright pink light flying straight towards the colorful lights in the sky, it all had faded away, with the night sky still intact. Gwen moved her head to where she saw Yugi analyzing the card he was carrying.

Knowing how to move her legs again, she slowly walked up behind him and asked, "Yugi?"

Yugi turns around and saw Gwen standing before him, asking, "Is everything alright, Gwen?"

Gwen slowly nodded, and said, "You…Do you know what just happened? And of what's going on?"

"I do," said Yugi. "But…I'm afraid it's _just_ the beginning."


	6. Return of Old Faces

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Enter The Orichalcos**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama World Tour and during the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 4. (Kind of AU since the Courtney/Duncan/Gwen love triangle never happened, and the events of during season 4 is another "what-if" scenario.)

**Summary: **After World Tour is over, old and new friends must join together in order to save both the Earth and the Duel Monsters world from an unknown enemy and its allies bent on stealing souls, and reviving a powerful beast from ten thousand years ago! Can they save the world once more, or will the drama get in the way?

**Pairings:** As you know by now, there'll be Seto/Gwen (duh), some Yami/Téa, Yugi/Rebecca, Joey/Bridgette (possibly, will be hinted at), Yami/FC (Fan Character)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/All Stars/Pahkatew Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal/ZeXal II/Arc-V are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Konami, 4K Media, and Studio Gallop. PLEASE support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also possibly violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **Alright guys, this chapter has to be my personal favorite in the story yet. Some of the characters from Total Drama gets introduced. Oh, and to answer one of the reviews:

_Psychid:_ Yugi didn't retrieve Timaeus in one of the previous chapters until Chapter Five. I didn't place in the scene where he and Yami were in the Duel Monsters world because I don't want to write down certain scenes of what already happened to them in the original. That's how I would skip out on some of the duels in the series (like Yami's duel with Gansley in the previous story). I'm going to do that a few more times in this story as well. That's what I've been trying to tell some of my reviewers who would often question subjects like this.

So without further ado, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Six:  
Return of Old Faces**

"That took _too_ long! How come we had to transferred to that Colorado state and then to Ohio?"

"I think it would've been a lot more helpful if that dude would just let us take a flight instead of taking a one day train ride over here."

"Hey, so you've been to Domino City, right? When Chris made you and the others take part in that tournament as a final challenge last year?"

"Yeah. Never thought I'd get to come back to the big city in this country."

"But on the bright side, I can't believe we're gonna meet the King of Games _himself_! Wouldn't it be awesome?"

"Yeah, but not when the whole planet is falling apart thanks to these Duel Monsters! And of what we saw last night, as well as the news this morning about Domino City being under attacked the night before, this _could_ be serious."

"And I thought the lights were just an Aurora Borealis."

"What would the Northern Lights be doing at this time of year and localized in this country?"

"It doesn't matter. That guy told us that we need to head on over to Yugi's place in Domino, deliver this, and then we need to go with him to travel _ALL_ the way back to his company at Industrial Illusions."

"Wouldn't it be easier for him to mail that to him and that we would be waiting for him back at California instead of us having to travel to and back?"

"Well at least we get to take a flight back there instead of taking a boring train ride all night."

"Good point."

* * *

_"After the Duel Monster sightings that have occurred for a couple of days, especially since they mysterious disappeared yesterday, there have been many abnormal incidents. Like auroras or massive tornados and hurricanes, happening all around the world. Our city has been the target of these auroras and tornados, as several citizens experienced it last night. Some even claimed to see the same monsters that appeared a couple of days ago in the area._

_Could the monster sightings and these strange weather conditions be connected somehow? More news on this after the break."_

"So what happened last night was all real," said Téa. "And that those lights and tornados were everywhere."

Everyone was gathered around in the living room, watching the News Report about what had happened the night before. Joey, Tristan, and Tea arrived that morning so the five of them can discuss of what happened. Yugi had explain to everyone of what he had experienced last night, much to the shock of everyone else.

He explained that he and Yami somehow traveled through the Gateway that had been mentioned before, and towards a world inhabited by Duel Monsters. They explained that they learned that, since the beginning of time, Duel Monsters appeared sometime after the first human walked the Earth, and were created by the "thought energy" of humans. It is there that they learned that the world of Duel Monsters is located next to the human world, and that they depend on one another from each side in order to survive. But because of a new threat and the gateway between both worlds opened, and that most of the monsters have been feasted upon by a Great Beast. Only a few monsters have survived, and if the threat continues on, then not only would it bring about the end of the human world, but the monster world as well.

However, there is still hope. Many years ago, three dragons have defeated the Great Beast and protected the monster world, but they were exhausted from that battle, they had to be frozen. Before that happened, they mentioned a legend that only a True Duelist can release them. And as it turns out, Yugi was chosen to release the first dragon, called Eye of Timaeus.

Yugi also mentioned that the three dragons had help as well, and that these "help" will come to them in the hour of need, but even he doesn't know what it means. It took a while for everyone to take it in, especially Gwen.

Joey picked up the card; the same monster that Yugi summoned called Eye of Timaeus, and looked at it.

"Yeah, it's all real because we still have this card from the Monster World," said Joey. "And it was able to beat that supernatural eye's butt."

Tristan took the card from Joey and asked, "Are you sure? It doesn't look like anything special to me. It looks like an ordinary card."

Joey snatched the card back from him and said, "Careful! A real duelist knows how to treat special cards like this with care. Right Yugi?"

He handed Yugi back the card, to which Yugi took and said, "Yeah. I can't believe I got something that's so…unbelievable."

Gwen, meanwhile, was deep in thought. She saw what happened the night before, as well as hearing Yugi explain about his trip to the Duel Monsters World through a gateway.

_So that voice I heard a few days ago…all of this is true?_

"So now what are we going to do?" Téa asked.

"Well what _can_ we do?" Joey asked. "We're not even sure where to start or who we're up against."

"Well we could start with that 'Swordsmen' motorcycle gang," said Tristan. "Except we don't even know where they are and where they took Yugi's three Egyptian God Cards."

"Oh come on!" Joey yelled, scratching his head. "I still don't even get it!"

He started to calm down and said, "Well, is there anything we can use for clues? So far, we know that a planet full of Duel Monsters exist, and since Yugi has that monster, maybe we can call for it and maybe it'll give us a clue on what we're dealing with."

Tristan quickly kneels up and knocks Joey on the head, and yelled, "Hey! Didn't you say we need to be careful with it?"

Joey leans over and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, and yelled, "Shut up! I'm trying to figure things out, okay?!"

And with that, both cronies begin to hit and punch each other, to the point where Yugi, Téa, and Gwen couldn't help but watch with shocked looks on their faces.

However, both Joey and Tristan stopped in their tracks when they all heard someone clearing their throat to get their attention. The five looked and saw Solomon standing near the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt kids," he said.

"Grandpa?" Yugi asked. "Are we being too loud?"

Joey and Tristan quickly straighten themselves as both of them took a seat on the couch.

"No, I just wanted to say that you've _all_ got visitors," Solomon proudly said with a smile.

The five raised their heads up at him, as Yugi asked, "_Visitors_? Who are they?"

"They better not some guys in black suits and holding books, that's for sure," said Tristan.

"No, of course not," said Solomon. "I'll let them in and let you get reacquainted."

With that, he left the room, leaving the others confused.

"_Reacquainted_?" Joey asked. "Is it some people we know?"

His question soon got answered when a familiar delinquent slides into the living room, and said with a smirk, "Hey guys! Long time, no see, huh?"

Joey quickly sat up from his seat on the couch and asked, "Duncan?! Is that _you_? Or am I just seeing things?"

Gwen quickly stood up from the chair and asked, "_What?_"

"Hey, wait up!"

A familiar jock in a red jumpsuit ran into the living room as well, only to slip on the floor and landed on his face.

"Hey, is that Tyler?" Téa asked.

Tristan looks over at her and asked, "Is the red jumpsuit a dead giveaway?"

"You okay?"

Another person ran into the living room to help Tyler up, who happens to be a certain surfer chick with the blonde hair.

"And you're Bridgette, right?" Joey asked. "You were with Geoff?"

Bridgette looks over towards Joey, and said with a smile, "Yeah. And you're Joey?"

"Yep, that's me alright," Joey said with a smile.

"Hey, is everyone alright in here?"

A tall, Jamaican-Canadian walked into the room, looking around.

"And your DJ," said Tristan.

DJ turns to look at him and said, "Don't you know it?"

Duncan looked at the four best friends until he turned his head to see Gwen, to which he suddenly smiles and said, "Gwen. Your alive!"

"Well if I wasn't, I wouldn't be standing here, would I?" Gwen asked, giving him a smile back.

With that, both friends wrapped their arms around each other in a friendly hug, assuring the both of them that they were relieved that the other is still in the living. Gwen pulled away to which she looks over at Tyler, Bridgette, and DJ, with a confused look on her face.

"Well if ain't the _other_ contestants from Total Drama, Tyler, Bridgette, and DJ," Joey said with a proud tone in his voice. "What brings you guys and Duncan here to Domino City?"

"And how did you guys survive that incident back in Hawaii?" Gwen asked.

"Well funny story," said DJ. "You see, all of us were somehow washed up to shore in the western part of the country. We weren't sure how we were able to be washed up all the way from Hawaii to there."

"And then we were all found and brought to this one company," Tyler continued. "Apparently, some chick found us and took us to some guy. He looked kind of weird, but he told us about the Apocalypse that's happening."

"You mean the Duel Monster sightings?" Tristan asked.

Bridgette's eyes widened, as if she remembered something, and left the living room, while DJ continued, "Yeah. We didn't think it was all real at first, much like we didn't believe some things at first when we were watching that special in the sidelines last year. But after we saw some mess up evidence on the internet, we believed it."

"But it's still the end of the world, man!" Tyler yelled in a frantic tone.

"Buddy, relax!" said Tristan. "It _may_ be the end of the world, but we're still investigating on what's going on and who's causing it."

Bridgette walked back into the living room carrying a package, and said, "Of course the planet is falling apart because of what's going on. I didn't even believed it at first, thinking it was all some ridiculous nonsense. But now after being with him for a day, it made sense."

She looked over at Yugi and said, "And your Yugi Muto, right? King of Games?"

Yugi blinked at her and said, "Yeah, that's me."

"The man who took care of us and warned us wanted me to give you this," Bridgette said, holding up the package.

Yugi walked up towards her, and took the package, before asking, "So who is this person who took you all in?"

"I thought you would know, man," Duncan said, crossing his arms. "But I know one thing, he's so flamboyant and weird."

"Now _where_ did I heard that, before?" Joey asked.

Téa walked up next to Yugi and looked at the address, and read out loud, "From the office at Industrial Illusions. Maximillion Pegasus."

After a moment or two, she, Joey, and Tristan begins to scream their lungs out, to the point where Gwen, Duncan, Tyler, Bridgette, and DJ covering their ears. Yugi, however, remained unfazed from it.

"Let me guess, you guys know him," said Tyler. "Just like he told us."

"No kidding, man!" Tristan said. "Pegasus was a bad guy. He once stole Yugi's grandpa's soul."

"But if he's a bad guy, how come he took us in and told us what's going on?" Bridgette asked, looking suspicious.

Yugi looked over at Duncan and asked, "Hey Duncan, do you have that pocket knife I can borrow?"

Duncan dugged into his back pocket until he pulled out his trusty ole' pocket knife, flinging the blade out. He handed it to Yugi, to which he took it and carefully plunged it into the package, until it was easy enough to open. He handed the knife back to Duncan, to which he opened the package and looked in. Yugi placed his hand in and pulled something it. It turns out to be a VHS tape, along with a card with a picture of a key on it. He walked over and placed the items onto the coffee table, to which Joey, Tristan, and Téa still looks scared and uneasy.

"This is like Duelist Kingdom all over again," said Tristan. "I'd say we throw it away, now."

"No, you guys have to watch it," said Bridgette. "He said that it's real important."

Joey turned his head to look at her and said, "I agree on Tristan on this one, Bridgette. This is exactly how Pegasus stole Grandpa's soul!"

"Yeah, I remember you guys telling the story about what happened in Duelist Kingdom," Gwen said, crossing her arms.

"Besides, Pegasus is a nice guy," said DJ. "I mean, if he's still a bad guy, he wouldn't even help us out after we were washed up and took us in. He wouldn't _even_ brought us out here if he's as bad as you guys said he is."

"Yeah, and he _did_ told us that he saw what he did and wanted to make up for it," said Bridgette. "And helping us out is one of them."

Joey looked at her with an uneasy look on his face, and asked, "But how about if we tape it over with some Saturday morning cartoons?"

"I think their right, Joey," said Téa. "Besides, Pegasus doesn't even have the Millennium Eye, anymore. Someone stole it, remember?"

"But I _still_ think its bad news," said Joey.

Yugi just stood there, listening to what the others are saying. After a while and talk with Yami, he took the VHS tape from the coffee table and walked over to the television. Everyone saw what he was doing, as Joey suddenly looked scared.

"Yugi, wait!"

"Just trust me," said Yugi.

"But can we take a vote or something?! _Please?_" Joey whined.

Yugi knelt down as he turned on the television, and inserted the tape into the VHS/DVD player, to which it was starting to play. Joey started to scream, as he and Tristan latched themselves onto the couch.

"Everyone grab hold to something solid!"

Duncan walked over and hits Joey on the head, saying, "Dude, _relax!_"

The tape begins to play, as someone appeared on the television screen. This person appears to be twenty-four years old with silver hair that reached to his shoulders and covers the left side of his face, brown eyes, and wearing a red suit. He also appears in an office.

_"Greetings, Yugi-boy. It's been so long since we've last made contact. You'd never write, you'd never call…after all we've been through together, you could've least sent an e-mail."_

Joey turns to look at the television and said, "Hey guys, we're still in the living room, right?"

"See, I told you he's flamboyant," Duncan said, looking creeped out and referring to Pegasus.

"And _weird_," said Tyler.

"Let's hear what he has to say," said Yugi.

_"Now unless you've been living under a rock for the past few days, I'm sure your aware that Duel Monsters have been running amok in this world of ours. Luckily for me, Kaiba-boy has been taking the heat from such a sort state of affairs. Of course, I know who's really behind this."_

Gwen turned to look at her fellow contestants and asked, "Did he told you guys about who's involved in this?"

"Nope, he didn't told us anything," said DJ.

_"I must stop them. Their ruining the reputation of my game, and that's not good for business! The only catch is, it's too risqué to leave you any information on this tape, as well as not saying much to the people I took in. So that means you'll have to see me in person."_

"Say what?!" Joey asked.

_"It's the only way to ensure safe secrecy. And last but not least, I've enclosed a one-of-a-kind card."_

He leans towards the camera with an angry glare, his eyes widen, and yelled, _"Make sure you don't lose it!"_

"Okay, okay," said Yugi. "Fine, I won't!"

_"It's the only way to enter my compound! Guard it with your life! They musn't take it!"_

The screen then changed to static, and then goes to black, indicating that it's the end of the tape.

"But there's no way we could trust that guy," said Joey.

Bridgette looked at him annoyed and asked, "You _sure_?"

Yugi looked over at everyone, with a determined look on his face, and said, "Everyone. I'm going."

Joey fully stood up, and looked at Yugi with a confused look on his face, asking, "You sure?"

"Yes."

The fear of having to trust Pegasus is now long gone, as Joey gave out a determined smile and lifting a fist, saying, "Then I'll be right there by your side, pal! So let's go do this?"

"You mean that, Joey?" Yugi asked with a smile.

"Consider my bags already packed."

"Well then, count me in," Téa said.

"Me too," said Tristan.

"Well, since we're apart of this, I guess we're all going," DJ said with a smile.

"Rock on!" Tyler yelled. "We're gonna bring dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it!"

Everyone looked at him with a shocked look on his face, to the point where Téa placed a hand on her face, looking embarrassed.

"I guess in his language, that's means we're on," Tristan said, crossing his arms.

Yugi looked over at Gwen, to which he noticed that she looked uneasy about having to go. Gwen looked back at him, gave out a sigh, and said, "Then I guess I'm going too. Wherever Yugi goes in a dangerous situation like this, I'm go."

Joey looked at her with a smile and said, "Alright, Gwen!"

Bridgette gave out an annoyed sigh, saying, "_Fine_."

Joey looked over at Bridgette who looks annoyed, to which he looks over at Gwen and saw that she looked uneasy and unpleased at her. He was starting to feel some tension in the air going on between the two girls, and he may have the answer to why.

"So Pegasus is going to fly us there first class, right?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah," DJ said. "He said that we would take all of us there by flight. Industrial Illusions is located somewhere in California."

"Alright, so we may have to make a plan to fly over there and go to his company," said Téa.

Yugi smiled at everyone, and said, "Everyone, thanks."

"Sure, what are friends for?" Joey asked.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I'm sure some of you are wondering why I would introduce some of the Total Drama characters new to the crossover series (Tyler, Bridgette, and DJ). I was originally planning on having some of the characters from the previous stories come back for another round (like Trent, Geoff, LeShawna, etc.) but when I was writing the chapters, I realize that they wouldn't be of use during the events of the Orichalcos arc. So I scrapped them out and had them replace with some of the other characters I like. The reasons why I kept Gwen and Duncan to come back is because not only are they a couple of my favorite characters (though I don't ship them, I'd often like them more as bros), but I have plans for both of them in future chapters (especially Duncan). So you could say that their a couple of the main characters of my crossover series.

That, and I've basically lost interest in some of the characters that appeared in first two stories, and that there's a good chance where they won't appear again for the final story of the series (though I've still kept them in for the Battle City Tournament rewrite for continuity purposes).

So I hope you understand. Besides, I want to make use of some of the underrated characters for future stories if there's room to place them in.


	7. A Great Day Out

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Enter The Orichalcos**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama World Tour and during the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 4. (Kind of AU since the Courtney/Duncan/Gwen love triangle never happened, and the events of during season 4 is another "what-if" scenario.)

**Summary: **After World Tour is over, old and new friends must join together in order to save both the Earth and the Duel Monsters world from an unknown enemy and its allies bent on stealing souls, and reviving a powerful beast from ten thousand years ago! Can they save the world once more, or will the drama get in the way?

**Pairings:** As you know by now, there'll be Seto/Gwen (duh), some Yami/Téa, Yugi/Rebecca, Joey/Bridgette (possibly, will be hinted at), Yami/FC (Fan Character)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/All Stars/Pahkatew Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal/ZeXal II/Arc-V are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Konami, 4K Media, and Studio Gallop. PLEASE support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also possibly violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, guys. I was going to submit this yesterday, but I had to go to an all-day trip to the beach. I had fun, though. So to make up for it, here's a long chapter for you guys to enjoy.

Also, I'm aware that some of you are confused about the tension that's going on between Bridgette and Gwen. If you guys are aware, then Bridgette has some disloyalty flaw that hinders her relationships with a couple of people (mostly with Gwen and later on with Geoff. If you read on the Total Drama wiki about this, I'm sure you get the picture). That's also going to be addressed in this chapter.

Oh, and I know that a couple of people are going to ask me, and I've already been asked by this in one of my stories. And the answer is...no. Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood will not, and I repeat, will **_NOT_ **be involved in this story.

Also, I changed a couple more things from the actual Total Drama World Tour canon. You'll understand why.

* * *

**Chapter Seven:  
A Great Day Out**

Yugi looked up the times of flight to head over to California, and made a plan with everyone to leave the house around six in the morning to catch a seven thirty flight. It would take them three to four hours to arrive to California, in which they booked a flight with a private jet that Pegasus would be sending them.

After wondering what to do, Joey suggested that they all have a day out before they leave for the big trip, to which everyone agreed. They all headed out of the Kame Game Shop, and were walking down the street heading to the mall. On the way there, they couldn't help but to talk about certain things since it has been a year.

"So we saw you guys in that special last year," said Tyler. "Can't believe that it's_ awesome_ to see you all in person."

"Thanks, we get that a lot," said Yugi.

"So what have you dudes and dudette been up to since the last time Gwen and I saw you?" Duncan asked.

Gwen's head poked up, and said, "Yeah. Since I've been staying with you guys, you _never_ told me what you've been doing."

"Funny you guys should mention," said Joey. "After they aired that Battle City Tournament last year, and thanks to you guys, _all_ of us became celebrities!"

"You're kidding, right?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, I'd _never_ kid," said Joey.

"Yeah, we're _technically_ the most popular kids in Domino High," said Tristan. "We all have fans, and that we've often followed by a lot of students and people. Heck, even our lockers get piled up by fan letters and love letters now and then. We had to get new locks every time."

"But we've also been the attention of some snobby and other popular people at our high school," said Téa. "They wanted us to join their groups, but we turned them down. I know that the reason _why_ is because of our status and the way we were in that reality show special, and that they would just use us to gain more popularity."

"You got that right," said DJ.

"Not to mention that I've been offered for some scholarships for my dream school up in New York," Tea continued. "Of course, I told them that I'll wait on that until I'm done with high school."

"And that Joey and I have been offered to take part in various Duel Monster tournaments, even those outside of Domino City," said Yugi.

"And of the ones we've been a part of, Yugi _always_ comes out on top," said Joey. "Especially in this one tournament that Kaiba held when he came back from Japan for a short time."

Yugi looked over at Gwen and said, "And both Kaiba and I reached to the Final Two. You could say that we've _finally_ had our fated Duel. The one we've been waiting for since Battle City?"

"How could I not forget that?" Gwen asked with a smile.

"Yeah, and it was awesome!" Joey said. "Did you guys even saw that duel? They aired it all over the world!"

Gwen rolled her eyes at that. She remembered that she saw that duel on television with her brother before, and admitted that it had to be the greatest duel she ever saw from both Yugi and Kaiba. There was no Egyptian God Cards, no cheating, just both rivals giving it all they've got. Especially in that battle with the Dark Magician versus the Blue Eyes White Dragon. But in the end, Yugi was the one who came out victorious.

"And that both of you dudes dueled in the last semi-final round?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, Yug' and I also gave it our all, but my pal here came out and won," said Joey.

"Speaking of which, Joey," Gwen said, looking over at Joey. "How's the others being doing, anyway? You know, Serenity, Mai, Duke, Bakura?"

Joey looked at her, and said, "Oh, Serenity is doing fine. She found it easy to make friends since Battle City. Of course she told me that she steered clear of the snobby popular crowd like I instructed her to. Last I heard from Duke, he's still away at Japan and his Dungeon Dice Monsters game is getting pretty popular in over. They even considered releasing the game to other counties like the US and Canada. Bakura's doing alright, but the poor dude has been followed around by more fan girls than usual. But he's been more…_distant_ than usual. And as for Mai, well…"

He looks away and looks uneasy, to which Téa said, "We haven't seen or heard from Mai since Battle City. We even tried to call her to see how things are going, but she turned off her service."

"Oh," Gwen said, looking a bit upset. "That's…that's _too_ bad."

"But enough about us," said Joey. "What have you guys been up to? Aside from what we saw how you guys been doing in Celebrity Manhunt?"

"You mean you saw the special?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, when we heard that a celebrity show aired a special involving Total Drama, we checked online to see it," said Tristan. "And boy, were we surprised to see what you've guys been doing since the last time we saw you."

"Yeah, like DJ, you had your own cooking show," Joey said. "It must've been pretty busy, huh?"

"Especially since it got renewed for two more seasons," DJ said, looking somewhat proud. "Maybe even more. But I had to put it on hiatus since I was brought back to the show."

"That, I understand," said Tristan.

"I know some people from our school watched that show, my cooking class teacher made us cooked some recipes featured from it, and that they came out really good," Téa said, looking at DJ. "You really have that kind of talent."

"Thanks, Téa, it was nothing," DJ said, giving her a friendly smile. "Of course, I wouldn't have done it without my mama."

Tristan looked over at Tyler and said, "And how about you, Tyler? You and LeShawna competed in other reality shows, right?"

"You better believe it!" Tyler said. "LeShawna and I teamed up to compete in competitive reality shows over the year. Except some of them didn't end well."

"Yeah, I managed to catch a couple of those shows on TV," said Joey. "And I'd often saw you and LeShawna competing in them. Especially in that one reality show where you both became doctors?"

Tyler gave out a nervous laugh and said, "Uh, yeah. We..._almost_ got sued for not having any medical and doctor experiences."

Joey out out a small laugh, before looking at Bridgette. "So Bridgette, how's…Geoff been doing anyway?"

"Pretty good, I guess," Bridgette said, slowly rolling her eyes. "He and his family moved into my hometown, but other than that, he's still doing good, throwing parties every day, that kind of thing."

"Yeah," said Joey. "Sorry to hear about you two…breaking up."

Bridgette gave out a sigh and turned around. It was true that both she and Geoff broke up. Even when their together and making out, there's always some strains in their relationship, like Geoff checking out other girls and Bridgette being jealous and frustrated. Even when they got back together, there were still problems, and that it ultimately crosses the line when Bridgette was starting to be attracted to Alejandro, and even accidentally kissed him at one point, even knowing full well that she herself have a boyfriend. When she appeared on the Aftermath, she apologize and revealed Alejandro's true nature, but Geoff refused, and that's when they both ended the relationship.

However, despite the nasty breakup, both Geoff and Bridgette chose to still be friends, and that they didn't have problems having to host the remaining Aftermath episodes together.

Hoping to change topics, Joey quickly coughed and said, "So other than him, anything exciting happened to you?"

Bridgette looked back at him and smiled at him, saying, "Well yeah. Other then me spending time with Geoff, my mother and I went to a famous beach resort, Paradise Hotel, British Colombia for a week vacation. I met some really nice people while we were there, as well as this one girl name Fin McCloud. One day, I challenged her into a surfing contest, but neither of us won. There was an incident involving a coffee bean roaster and a rare breed of sea otter. It was a pretty exciting experience if you ask me."

"That does sound exciting," said Téa.

Joey looked over at Duncan and said, "So Duncan, what have you been up to? I saw what happened between you and Courtney. I'm glad that you've left her."

Duncan looked over at him and said, "Thanks man. I guess during my time being missing and running away from the cops made me think of what you and Tristan were telling me. And when I saw those reruns from those TV stores, I guess that made me want to end it with her. She's too bossy and uptight, anyway. I guess I liked her because of those traits, but they really cross the line. Did you know that she made me waste my millions of dollars thanks to that lawsuit regarding that pet raccoon we had, and that she took most of it beforehand just to 'save up for her college'?"

"You got that right, man," said Tristan, patting Duncan on the shoulder. "Don't worry, there's still plenty of pigeons in the sky."

Téa looked over at Gwen and said, "And how about you Gwen? You know, we never asked you of how you've been doing since we last saw you."

Gwen shook her head and said, "Been doing pretty good, I guess. I've been running a series of video blogs talking about my time on the show, that tournament, and discussing about saving the environment."

"Oh yeah, I remember you opening a website," said Téa. "I've been watching your videos now and then."

Joey turns to look at her and asked, "You _do_? How come you never told me or gave me the link? I was looking for the website, but gave up."

"You didn't ask," Téa said, before looking back at Gwen. "And I saw those videos concerning your feud with Heather. She just doesn't know when to _stop_, doesn't she?"

Gwen sighed and said, "Don't you know it."

"And did you dudes saw the way she beats her up in that Manhunt special?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, that was _awesome_!" Joey said.

"You could say that I've been taking more self-defense classes since the tournament," Gwen said with a small smile. "Not to mention that I've been offered to compete in various tournaments back in Canada."

"And did you compete?" Yugi asked.

Gwen shook her head and said, "No. I've been busy with school and such. And that I've took a break from playing Duel Monsters, but I've been teaching my brother on how to play it."

"Yeah, you could say that I took a break from that game as well," Duncan said, dugging his hands into his pockets. "I mean, I don't want to revolve my life around with a simple card game, plus I seemed to notice that it always lead to trouble."

"And I don't blame you for that, Duncan," Tristan said, crossing his arms. "Dark spooky magic always happens whenever Yugi duels. Especially what we've been through since last year."

"I remember you guys saying things about an incident involving a pyramid," said Gwen. "Do you want to tell us what went down?"

"Funny story, Gwen," said Yugi, before clearing his throat. "You see, a few months after we last saw you guys, it was the end of the school day and that we saw everyone running and gathering outside the school."

"Trust me, I haven't seen many people running out since they serve Meatloaf Surprise last year," said Joey.

"But it turns out that the large group turns out to be people from different parts of the world," said Tristan. "Word got out after the show about Yugi being the King of Games, and they all wanted to get a crack at him, as well as to take his God Cards. We've seen something like this happen to Yugi before sometime after the special, but nothing _major_ like this."

"So I had to get Yugi out of there while Joey and Tristan hold them off," said Téa. "We were looking for a place to hide until everything settles down. So I figured out that the museum is the only safe place there is to hide, so we went there and saw that they opened a new exhibit."

The group stopped right at the street and waited for a green light for them to safely get across. After a couple of cars gone by, the green light flash, with everyone walking across the street.

"We met up with Grandpa there, and there was an object that is like my Millennium Puzzle, except it was upside down like a pyramid and was made from a crystal," Yugi continues to explain. "Grandpa also explained about a prophecy. When the kings of light and darkness fight, the king of destruction will be reborn."

"And then there was this **HUGE** pyramid with an evil red eye, and sucked us all into inside the pyramid with a lot of crazy stairs," said Joey.

"And we found the final boss' room that were filled with mummies," said Tristan.

"And that the whole world was at stake. But luckily, both Yugi and the Pharaoh managed to save the world," Téa finished. "They defeated the villain in charge of all this, named Anubis, especially with our help."

"And all of this was **_real_**?!" DJ shrieked.

"But how can some pyramid cause the end of the world?" Tyler asked.

"Because there was a card version of the Pyramid of Light, that Pegasus didn't even create but by dark forces," said Téa. "And whoever loses Life Points, their life energy gets transferred to Anubis."

"Now _this_ is rewriting Egyptian History," DJ said, scratching his head.

"But who in the right mind would _play_ something like that?" Bridgette asked, giving out a slight glare.

"Isn't it obvious?" Joey asked. "Kaiba of course. Who do you think it was?"

Gwen rolled her eyes away, giving out a glare, saying, "Let me guess. Kaiba only did that so he can beat Yugi, right? That guy would go through _anything_ just to beat him."

"But to be fair, Anubis used Kaiba to use the powers of the Pyramid of Light to bring about a Dark Game," Yugi explained. "All because Kaiba was some king of light or something while the Pharaoh was the king of darkness."

"Even I don't get some of it," said Joey, scratching the back of his head.

"So, anything _else_ that happened involving saving the world?" DJ asked.

"Heck yeah another world saving happened," said Joey. "You see, a month after you guys left and before that pyramid incident, we've met with this guy who called himself Yako Tenma or whatever you pronounce his name. He blamed Yugi for killing Pegasus, even though he wasn't killed, kidnapped Téa, and took over KaibaCorp. He even has a card that is **STRONGER** than the Egyptian God Cards."

"But luckily, Kaiba came back from Japan to stop Yako, the Pharaoh and I challenged Yako for a final duel, and then Pegasus came along and talked things out with Yako," Yugi explained. "And in the end, _everything_ was back to normal."

"So let me get this straight," said Duncan. "You guys did all that and saved the world **ALL** in **ONE** night?!"

"Until dawn," said Yugi.

"You have no idea how tired we were after it was all over," said Joey. "Turns out both Yako and his twin brother Gekko were adopted by Pegasus, but we haven't even met them before. They even mentioned something about travelling somewhere after the whole incident, and we haven't seen or heard from them since."

"Plus, something else happened," Yugi said, before somewhat looking embarrassed. "But...you guys wouldn't believe me."

"Believe you about what?" DJ asked. "Did something else happened?"

"Well, long story short, I dueled against a guy name Jaden who said came from the future," said Yugi. "Fourteen years to be exact. We dueled, and he was winning, but then the Pharaoh took over, summoned Slifer, and-"

Tyler quickly stops right in front of Yugi, to which everyone stopped walking, as he said, "_Whoa_, back up the bus! You mean to tell us that some guy _traveled_ from the future to duel you?"

"But _how_ did he time travel in the first place?" DJ asked. "Did they invent a time machine in the future? If not, how was he able to do that?"

"Well, time traveling is impossible, but...there is a way," said Gwen. "If you don't believe me, go ask Izzy if we were to see her again."

"Yeah, but since she's, well...crazy, she probably forgot about it by now," said Tyler.

* * *

After a little while, they finally made it to the mall. Téa suggested to Bridgette and Gwen for some girl time, but after seeing that there was some tension going on, they all decided to stay as one group. And so they all went shopping, especially for some clothes to wear for the trip to California. Gwen especially, since she was getting a bit tired of wearing the clothes Tea brought her.

So while the group was going into a mega-store in the mall, Téa and Gwen thought that they bought enough, so they decided to wait at the food court for them.

Both girls got some milkshake while they sat down and started to talk, while Téa was going through a weekly magazine that was just released.

"So Gwen, I've been meaning to ask," said Téa.

"About what?"

Téa looked over at Gwen and said, "Is there something going on between you and Bridgette? It looked as if you girls can't _stand_ each other."

Gwen sighed and said, "Let's just say that Bridgette has some disloyal issues she needed to work on."

"Oh yeah," said Téa. "That."

"We're still okay with each other, it's just that she prefers to choose people with more fun and kind over someone like me, that's for sure," Gwen explained. "I _thought_ she was my friend, but since she helped Owen in the finale and took Trent's side, even whenever she insults me, it's just…"

"You felt like she _turned_ on you?" Téa asked. "Since I saw those episodes with Joey, I never thought that she stoop that low."

"Exactly," said Gwen. "Bridgette's a nice person, and I consider her sane, but…yeah. She can be _so_ disloyal."

"I understand that," Téa said with a nod, before taking a sip of her milkshake. "I guess that's one of the reasons why she and Geoff broke up."

Gwen nodded, and hoping to change topics, quickly asked, "So what are your thoughts on the trip tomorrow?"

"Kind of excited, but still a bit worried," said Téa. "I mean, we're going to California, but _not_ for a vacation. We're just going over there to see Pegasus about who we're really up against."

"Yeah, and I've got a feeling that this must be the _biggest_ thing we had dealt with yet," Gwen said, before taking a sip of her milkshake.

"You mean a much bigger threat than Marik and Noah?" Téa asked.

"You could say that."

Téa was looking through the pages of the magazine until one article catches her eye, to the point where she almost choked on her milkshake.

"Hey Téa, is there something wrong?" Gwen asked.

The Friendly Girl looked up at her before saying, "This article right here. Read this."

With that, she took the magazine and folded it to where it doesn't take much room, before she handed it to Gwen. Gwen took it and looked at it. Her eyes somewhat widen in surprise, as she saw the headline and the picture.

"Seto Kaiba arrives back to Domino City today?" Gwen read the title outloud, before reading the article.

_"C.E.O. of the multi-billion dollar gaming company Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba, arrives home to Domino City late last night after the weather disaster occurred. His reasoning to come back has not been stated, but according to the events that occurred regarding the Duel Monster sightings, his company has still been the target of these events despite his claim in a press conference regarding how his company is not responsible for these mishaps to occur."_

Gwen looked back at Téa and said, "If I have to guess, I'd say a paparazzi had been hired to write this at the very last second before finalizing these weekly magazines."

"But you do know that Kaiba's back in Domino City, right?" Téa asked.

"Why would I need to know that?" Gwen asked.

"Well, for starters, I know you two have been close," said Téa. "Especially what happened back at the Virtual World."

"_Don't_ remind me."

"And I saw a couple of those videos on your blog," said Tea. "I'm pretty sure it's also a slip of the tongue, but didn't you mention that Kaiba was…you know, _hot_?"

Gwen couldn't help but to blush, her cheeks entirely red. She did remember making a couple of videos regarding the e-mails she's been getting about rather or not she has a thing for Kaiba and if there's something going on between them.

"Téa, we're just…friendly rivals, alright?" Gwen asked. "We've just…found a common ground, that's all."

"But still, since we're going on that trip to California tomorrow…" Téa slowly said. "…Do you want to go _see_ him? Just so you two can say hi and catch up before we leave? Besides, I doubt we're gonna see Kaiba while we're on this journey to deal with whoever we're up against."

Gwen leans her head down and stared hard onto the table. As much as she wanted to see Kaiba again since they haven't seen each other for a whole year, and since she knew how close they were getting, she doesn't want to put up with his arrogance and selfishness again like back at the tournament the year before.

"Probably not."

"Why do you think so?"

Gwen looked up at Téa and said, "Well, since he's still a jerk, I doubt that he'll be interested in seeing me again. That, and I'm sure he'll be busy running his company and to get everyone off his back to even have time. Especially since the media's been blaming his company for the monster sightings, even though he stated that his company doesn't have anything to do with it?"

Téa rolled her eyes and said, "Good point. Sorry I brought that up."

"No, it's alright," said Gwen. "It's just that I _don't_ think I'm ready to see him again, that's all."

"Well I thought I brought it up because I know how close you two were getting," said Téa. "But if you want to wait, I guess it'll be alright."

"There you two are!"

Both girls looked and saw Joey, Yugi, Duncan, and the others heading their way to their table.

"I'd knew you be waiting for us here in the food court!" Joey said. "So what's sounds good? I'm starving."

Both Téa and Gwen couldn't help but to laugh at what he said.

* * *

So throughout the day, the group spent some more time during the day to spend before they leave for the big trip the day before. They mostly spent their day playing Arcade Games, buying some new cards for their decks, and they ended the day with dinner back at Yugi's house as well as watching a couple of movies. Tea, Tristan, and Joey left afterwards to pack their belongings.

...

After she was done folding the clothes she needs for the trip, Téaknelt down in front of her suitcase and began to pack.

"I think it's great that I've done some shopping today," she said. "I really needed some new clothes for some time now."

…

_**"Nothing fits!"**_ Tristan yelled, angrily looking down at his luggage, which was a mess. "What am I supposed to bring on trips, then?! Okay, fine. I'll leave my yo-yo home."

…

Joey was halfway done packing his luggage when he got a call from his sister and him having to explain the details.

"I'm flying out tomorrow," he said. "Somewhere down in California. I won't be back in Domino for a while…Yeah, I'll make sure to pack plenty of sunscreen…oh, and try not to catch a cold while I'm away, 'kay? …Alright, Serenity…Love you too."

…

Yugi walked up the stairs and was heading to his bedroom, in which DJ walks out of the guest room door, a large suitcase in his hands.

"Hey Yug' I just want to say thanks for letting us stay here for the night," he said.

"No problem at all, DJ," said Yugi. "You do remember that we leave early tomorrow, right?"

"Yep," DJ said with a nod, before walking down the hall. "Have a good night."

"You too," Yugi said.

DJ walked right up to Gwen's guest room and knocked on the door. The door opened as Gwen stood at the doorway, now clad in a long black nightgown.

"Hey, DJ," she said with a friendly smile.

"Hey Gwen," said DJ, lifting the large suitcase for Gwen to see. "Listen, Pegasus sent some guys to gather not only me and the others' belongings, but yours as well. They even manage to get your deck and Duel Disk as well."

Gwen stood there with her eyes widen, asking, "Really? How come you didn't told me before?"

"Well I was going to, but because of all of us hanging out and shopping, it slipped my mind," he said.

He then gave the suitcase to Gwen, as she said, "Thanks, Deej."

"You're welcome," DJ said with a nod, before taking off down the hall. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

With that, Gwen closed the door. She walked over to the bed and sets the bag down before zipping it open. Inside, she saw a couple of her clothes as well as her Duel Disk and her deck. Gwen took out her deck, and looks at all the cards. It had been a long while since she last used them. She even bought some new cards once in a while to upgrade it.

When she was done, she thought she caught something glimmer in the corner of her eye. Gwen sets her deck back in the case, and after moving a tank top, a small noise came from her mouth.

Before her very eyes was the necklace her mother gave her the year before on her business trip to Egypt. Why did these guys packed that with her other stuff as well? Did they mistake it for a Millennium Item or somewhat close to it? Gwen took the item from the bag and looked at the necklace for a long time.

She hasn't worn this necklace ever since the Battle City Tournament, nor did she brought it with her on her trip around the world in Season Three.

With a sigh, Gwen wrapped the necklace around her neck, as the necklace was beginning to glow…


	8. The Trip to California

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Enter The Orichalcos**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama World Tour and during the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 4. (Kind of AU since the Courtney/Duncan/Gwen love triangle never happened, and the events of during season 4 is another "what-if" scenario.)

**Summary: **After World Tour is over, old and new friends must join together in order to save both the Earth and the Duel Monsters world from an unknown enemy and its allies bent on stealing souls, and reviving a powerful beast from ten thousand years ago! Can they save the world once more, or will the drama get in the way?

**Pairings:** As you know by now, there'll be Seto/Gwen (duh), some Yami/Téa, Yugi/Rebecca, Joey/Bridgette (possibly, will be hinted at), Yami/FC (Fan Character)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/All Stars/Pahkatew Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal/ZeXal II/Arc-V are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Konami, 4K Media, and Studio Gallop. PLEASE support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also possibly violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, guys. The very first duel of the story is finally here!

Yes, this story does follow the Traditonal Format of the game, and will also feature cards from the anime and manga, as well as fan-made cards I've created to substitute for cards that have different rules in the anime then with that of the real card. And yes, I am _aware_ of a couple of brand new rules in the game, but I'm following on Psychid's idea on the game from his _Yu-Gi-Oh! EXELIXI_ story for _story purposes_ only.

I think I did okay with the duel in this story, but my writing skills when it comes to writing down duels has been rusty. So if there's anything I miss, can anyone let me know? Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter Eight:  
The Trip to California**

It was very early the next morning, as everyone arrived to the airport. Everyone had dressed up for the occasion of going to California. Yugi was now wearing a simple long sleeve black shirt with a gray vest over it, dark gray leather pants and black leather shoes. Téa is wearing a white jacket over a red top with a necklace, a peach-color skirt with a purple line, and light yellow knee-high boots. Tristan is wearing a brown jacket over a white t-shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Joey is wearing a jean jacket over a white T-shirt wearing an army tag around his neck, blue jeans, and black shoes.

As for the Total Drama gang, Duncan is still wearing his spiked collar, a black shirt with a skull on it with the sleeves torn off, dark green baggy pants, and his regular converse. DJ is wearing his usual white hat, but is wearing a dark green hoodie with short sleeves, a dark red tank top underneath, dark blue pants, and wearing his sandles. Tyler is still wearing his bandana, and instead of a jumpsuit, he is wearing a red T-shirt zipped open with a tank top underneath, black fingerless gloves, red pants, and white shoes. Bridgette is wearing a simple blue shoulder-less long sleeve shirt, jean shorts, and heels with multiple straps. Gwen is wearing a black corset-like tank top with her necklace around her neck, long green fingerless gloves, black skinny pants, and her usual black combat boots.

"Alright everyone, enjoy your flight," said Solomon. "And don't forget to leave your seats straight when taking off, and don't fill up on peanuts."

"Uh, sure," Yugi said, before turning around. "Bye, grandpa."

"Well, we'll be taking off," Bridgette said, before swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Take care, Mr. Muto," said DJ. "And thanks for the ride."

With that, everyone grabbed their belongings and took off down the hall through the private airline that they're going to. They looked out at the large window, and, to their surprise, saw a large private jet.

"Wow, this is amazing," said Tristan.

"It'd better be a lot better than the Jumbo Jet, that's for sure," Duncan said with his arms crossed.

"No kidding, man" Joey said, looking over at Duncan.

Téa looked over at Yugi and asked, "So why did you think Pegasus decided to fly you out to meet with him?"

"I'm not sure, but I think he may give out some details about what's going on and who we're up against this time," said Yugi.

"Excuse me, is one of you kids Yugi Muto?"

Everyone turned around and saw three suites standing before them, with Yugi saying, "Well sir, I am."

"If you and your friends may want to follow us to the jet, we can get going," the suite in the middle said, before looking at the other two suites before them. "You two carry their luggage to the plane."

…

Everyone arrived inside of the jet, and when they did, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa were all surprised, while the others looked calm. The jet was luxurious. It had a lot of comfortable seats, a couch, a small TV hanging from the ceiling, a small bar, and a couple of tables.

"Look at this!" Téa said with excitement. "I feel like a total rockstar!"

"I hope they serve some _fancy_ food, too," said Tristan.

Joey quickly sat and one of the chairs and suddenly felt comfortable, saying, "Now I know how you guys feel whenever you guys are in first class!"

Duncan took a seat across from him, saying, "Welcome to the rich life, dude."

…

A few minutes after they settled in and the luggage being placed, the private jet begins to take off into the sky.

"_Yeah!_" Joey said, lifting an arm up in the air. "California, here we come, baby!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about, man! Flying in _style!_" Tyler said, before he and Joey exchange high fives.

During the three to four hour flight while the jet is flying all the way to California, the group was beginning to enjoy themselves. They were all brought some luxurious breakfast, Duncan and Gwen watching a horror flick and whenever Tristan saw a gruesome scene, he would hold in the vomit in his mouth, Bridgette chatting with Téa, DJ hanging out with Yugi at the minibar having milkshakes, and Joey giving out helpful hints for Tyler so he wouldn't have to fall and trip so much. After a little while, things have been getting a bit bored.

"So, Pegasus gave you all some decks, huh?" Joey asked, leaning his back against the minibar.

"Yeah he did," said Tyler. "And this one chick also taught us how to play it, which is a piece of cake."

"I'm pretty sure what you guys need is some more practice," said Tristan.

"That's what I need right now," DJ said, before looking at Gwen. "So Gwen, you wouldn't mind dueling me for a round or two, would ya?"

Gwen reached into her pocket and pulled out her dueling deck, saying, "My dueling skills _are_ a bit rusty, but sure. I'll duel you, DJ."

With that said, both she and DJ walked towards a table and sat across from each other. They then set out the Dueling Mats, took each other's decks, and began to shuffle them. They then handed the cards back to each other, and with that, they drew five cards from their decks. Meanwhile, Yugi and Joey walked over to their table to watch the duel.

**DJ: 4000/Gwen: 4000**

DJ lifts a hand up and said, "Ladies first."

Gwen smiled at him and said, "With pleasure."

She drew a card from her deck _(6)_, looked over her hand, and said, "I'll summon one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn."

Gwen places a card onto the Monster Zone face down horizontally _(5)_.

"Looks like it's _my_ turn," said DJ, drawing a card from his deck _(6) _before looking at his hand. "I think I'll go ahead and summon Hyper Hammerhead in attack mode!"

He places a card onto the Monster Zone, the image of a dinosaur with a hammer-shaped head **(ATK: 1500)**.

"And I'll use it to attack your face down monster!"

Gwen flips open her Monster Card, in which the image looks to be a ginormous library **(DEF: 2000)**, as she said, "Sorry, DJ. But Magical Library has two thousand defense points. So you lose five hundred life points instead!" **(DJ'S LP: 4000 – 3500)**

"Nice move, Gwen, but Hyper Hammerhead has a special ability," DJ begins to explain. "At the end of the battle step, if the monster I attacked with Hammerhead isn't destroyed, it _automatically_ returns to the player's hand."

Gwen took her Magical Library and placed it back in her hand _(6)_.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," DJ said, placing a card vertically face down on the Spell and Trap zone _(4)_.

"Alright then, it's my move," Gwen said, drawing a card from her deck _(7)_. "I'll go ahead and summon Maha Vailo in attack mode!"

She places a monster card vertically on the Monster Zone _(6)_, the image showing a blue-robed sorcerer **(ATK: 1550)**.

"And to spice things up, I activate the Equip Spell Card Book of Secret Arts," Gwen said, placing a card on the Spell and Trap zone _(5)_, the image showing what appears to be a book and a feathered pen. "It increases the attack and defense of my Spellcaster-type by three hundred extra points! **(Maha Vailo's ATK: 1550 – 1850/DEF: 1400 – 1700) **And now Maha Vailo's special ability activates! When it gets equipped, it gains five hundred extra attack points for each time it gets equipped. **(Maha Vailo's ATK: 1850 – 2350) **Now I'll use Maha Vailo to attack your Hyper Hammerhead!"

With that, DJ removed the monster card to the Graveyard zone **(DJ's LP: 3500 – 2650)**.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Gwen finished, placing a card onto the Spell and Trap zone. _(4)_

DJ drew a card from his deck _(5)_, and said, "I think the first thing I'll do is to activate my Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

He flips the face down card open, the image showing thunder striking in the middle of a typhoon.

"This card destroys one Spell and Trap card on the field, and I choose your face down card."

Gwen took the card on her Spell/Trap zone, and places it in the Graveyard zone.

"Next, I'll summon Sabersaurus in attack mode!" DJ exclaimed, placing a Monster Card onto the Monster Zone _(4)_, the image showing a bright red triceratops with blades instead of horns, as well as other sharp blades on it's upper arms and tail **(ATK: 1900)**.

"Nice try, Deej, but it'll take a _lot_ more to bring down my Maha Vailo," Gwen said with a determined smile.

"Your just about right, because now I activate the Spell Card Lightning Vortex!" DJ said, placing a Spell Card onto the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_, the image showing lightning being struck. "By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy _all_ monsters on your side of the field."

With that, DJ took a card from his hand and places it in the Graveyard zone _(2)_. Gwen took her Maha Vailo and Book of Secret Arts and placed them on the Graveyard zone.

"And with no monsters on your monsters, I'll use Sabersaurus to attack your life points _directly!_" DJ said, pointing a finger at his monster and then to Gwen. **(Gwen's LP: 4000 – 2100)**.

"Nice moves, DJ," Gwen said, looking unfazed about her life points going down. "So I guess it's my move, now?"

"Go right ahead," DJ said with a smile.

Gwen drew a card from her deck _(5)_, and think, _Okay, DJ has some nice strategies going on, and he's got a powerful dinosaur on his side of the field. Looks like I'll play it out and see how this goes._

"I summon one monster face down in defense mode and place another card face down," Gwen said, placing a card horizontally face down on the Monster Zone, and another card vertically face down on the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_. "Your move, DJ."

DJ drew a card from his deck _(3)_, but Gwen quickly said, "I'll activate my Trap card, Jar of Greed."

She flips the card on the Monster Zone, the image showing an orange and red jar looking menacing.

"It lets me draw one card from my deck," Gwen said, drawing a card from her deck _(4)_.

"Doesn't matter Gwen, because I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode," DJ said, placing a card onto the Monster Zone _(2)_, the image showing a dinosaur made entirely out of dirty water.

"Next, I'll activate the Spell Card Big Evolution Pill!" DJ said, placing a card onto the Spell/Trap zone _(1)_, the image showing three pills on the ground with dinosaurs surrounding it. "By sacrificing one of my Dinosaur monsters, this card can be on the field for three of your turns. And I think I'll tribute Sabersaurus."

He placed the said card onto the Graveyard zone, as he said, "That's not all. As long as this card is on the field for three turns, I get to summon level five or high Dinosaur monsters _without_ having to tribute!"

"_What?!_" Gwen shrieked.

"And that's not all, I'll use Hydrogeddon to attack your face down monster!"

Gwen flipped open her card, the image showing a witch with dark red hair with an eye on it's forehead **(DEF: 1200)**.

"You've activated my Witch of the Black Forest's special abilities," said Gwen. "When she gets destroyed, I'd get to place one monster with fifteen hundred defense points or less from my deck to my hand."

With that, she places the said card onto the Graveyard zone, took her deck, and begins looking through it. She chooses a monster of her choosing _(5)_, and shuffles her deck before placing it back on the Deck slot.

"And my Hydrogeddon's special ability activates," said DJ. "When it destroys a monster, I get to special summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck to the field."

With that, he took his deck and looks through it, before taking out a Hydrogeddon card and placing it on the Monster Zone. DJ then shuffles his deck, before placing it back on the Deck slot.

"Your move, Gwen," he said.

Gwen drew a card from her deck _(6)_, as she said, "Alright DJ, I took it easy on you, but I'm not holding back this turn. I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode!"

She places a card onto the Monster zone _(5)_, the image showing two female elves wearing dresses that shows off their busts **(ATK: 1900/DEF: 900)**.

"Next, I'll activate the Spell Card Premature Burial," Gwen continues, placing a card onto the Spell/Trap zone _(4)_, the image showing a man buried on the ground with an X over him. "This card lets me bring back a monster from my Graveyard at the cost of eight hundred life points. And I choose my Maha Vailo!" **(Gwen's LP: 2100 – 1300)**

With that, Gwen looks through her cards on the Graveyard slot and found Maha Vailo, before placing it back on the Monster Zone **(ATK: 1550)**.

"And since Premature Burial is an equip-Spell Card, my Maha Vailo gains five hundred _extra_ attack points thanks to it's special ability!" **(Maha Vailo's ATK: 1550 – 2050)**

"Now I'll use Gemini Elf and Maha Vailo to attack _both_ of your Hydrogeddons!"

DJ simply took two of his Hydrogeddon Monster cards and placed them on the Graveyard slot **(DJ'S LP: 2650 – 2350 – 1900)**.

"Now I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Gwen said, placing a card onto the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_.

DJ drew a card from his deck _(2)_ and smiled.

"Okay Gwen, I'll play your game," said DJ. "I summon Super Conductor Tyranno in attack mode!"

With that said, he placed a card onto the Monster Zone, the image showing a dinosaur wearing some kind of mechanical armor **(ATK: 3300)**.

"And thanks to my Big Evolution Pill, I didn't have to sacrifice any monsters to summon Dinosaur monsters level five or higher," said DJ. "And I think I'll activate this Spell Card right here. Riryoku!"

He places a card onto the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a wicked being sucking energy out of a human being.

"That card halves the attack points of a monster of your choosing, and that it goes to another monster until the end of this turn," Gwen explained.

"Exactly," said DJ. "So I'll choose your Gemini Elf! **(Gemini Elf's ATK: 1900 – 950/Super Conductor Tyranno's ATK: 3300 – 4250)"**

"Not so fast, DJ," said Gwen. "Because I now activate my Trap Card, Waboku!"

She flips the card over, the image showing three women dressed in blue robes while one of them holds a strange, small scepter.

"If you attack, it'll automatically reduce it to zero," Gwen said.

"Alright, I'll end my turn," DJ said with a shrug.

Gwen sighed, knowing that she's safe for now. She drew a card from her deck _(4)_…and _smiled._

"This duel is over," said Gwen. "Because now I sacrifice my Gemini Elf and Maha Vailo in order to summon my Dark Magician!"

With that, she took both her Gemini Elf and Maha Vailo cards, as well as Premature Burial, and places them in the Graveyard slot. She then placed a card onto the Monster Zone _(3)_, the image showing the infamous magician, but with green skin, blonde hair, and wearing magnetic blue robes with red outlines **(ATK: 2500)**.

"So?" DJ asked. "It's not strong enough to take down my Super Conductor Tyranno."

"Your absolutely right," Gwen said with a smirk. "Because now I activate the Spell Card Change of Heart." _(2)_

She places a card onto the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a woman where one side of her is light and having an angel wing, the other side of her is dark with a demon-like wing.

"This lets me control one of your monsters until the end of this turn, and I choose your Super Conductor Tyranno."

DJ lifts up his Monster card, to which Gwen takes it and places it on her Monster Zone.

"And with no monsters, I'll use Dark Magician to attack your life points directly!" Gwen exclaimed **(DJ's LP: 900 – 0)**

DJ seemed unfazed by it. Instead, he smiled and said, "Well, _that_ was fun. Thanks for dueling with me, Gwen."

"No problem at all, DJ," said Gwen. "I had fun too. It's been a while since I last dueled."

"Yeah, that _was_ a great duel," Yugi said with a smile. "And DJ, you seem to get the game down pretty well."

"I couldn't have done it without that girl's help," DJ said with a smile.

"Yeah, who taught you and the others how to duel?" Joey asked.

Before DJ could say anything, however, there was a beeping sound in the intercom, followed by the pilot's voice.

_"Attention passengers. We have just arrived to the San Francisco airport. We will be landing in approximately five minutes. If you have not yet, please find a seat and wait until we have fully landed. Thank you."_

…

After a while, they all arrived in San Francisco, where there was a huge city with several buildings and skyscrapers.

They all stepped out of the airport and into the warm, sunny air of California. Joey lifts his arms up in the air and said, "Alright Pegasus, here we come, ready or not!"

"Now _this_ is my kind of weather," said Bridgette. "_Totally_ worth the flight."

Right in front of them, there was a long black limo with one of the suites finished placing the luggage in the trunk.

"Step inside," said one of the suites. "We don't have a minute to spare."

"Alright," said Joey. "The glitz and glamour continues!"

The suite then opened up the back door of the limo, as Tyler poked his head in and saw that it was luxurious with open seat areas for the group.

"Ah _yeah!_" he said before getting in.

With that, everyone got inside the limo, and as soon as Yugi got in and buckled his seatbelt, the suite closed the door and got into the driver's seat. And with that, the limo drives off.


	9. The Road Ahead

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Enter The Orichalcos**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama World Tour and during the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 4. (Kind of AU since the Courtney/Duncan/Gwen love triangle never happened, and the events of during season 4 is another "what-if" scenario.)

**Summary: **After World Tour is over, old and new friends must join together in order to save both the Earth and the Duel Monsters world from an unknown enemy and its allies bent on stealing souls, and reviving a powerful beast from ten thousand years ago! Can they save the world once more, or will the drama get in the way?

**Pairings:** As you know by now, there'll be Seto/Gwen (duh), some Yami/Téa, Yugi/Rebecca, Joey/Bridgette (possibly, will be hinted at), Yami/FC (Fan Character)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/All Stars/Pahkatew Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal/ZeXal II/Arc-V are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Konami, 4K Media, and Studio Gallop. PLEASE support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also possibly violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **Okay, I'm gonna have to say this right now you guys, but...this chapter's rushed. **Totally** rushed. It's rushed to the 9th power. It keeps going back and forth and back and forth and back and forth with each scene, since their **so** short! But not to worry, because the next chapter will make up for it.

Oh, and also, we're introduced to a brand new character in this chapter! Of course she's technically been introduced back in Chapter 2, the girl is who helped out Duncan, DJ, Bridgette, and Tyler, but now we get to see who she really is. I'll explain more about her at the end.

So I hope you still enjoy this chapter anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Nine:  
The Road Ahead**

A few minutes after driving away from the airport, the limo with the gang was driving through the huge, bustling city while passing by multiple buildings. Everyone was relaxing and enjoy some in-limo drinks.

"This looks _nothing_ like the town I'm from back in Canada," Duncan said, leaning against his seat.

"Of course not, Duncan," said Tristan. "We're now in San Francisco, home of the Golden Gate Bridge! And not to mention all the seafood you can eat."

Bridgette nearly choked on her apple cider when he said that. Tristan looked over at her, gave out a nervous laugh, and said, "Sorry Bridgette. I forgot that you were a vegetarian."

"Oh, it's alright…I guess."

"This isn't a vacation, guys," Téa said, crossing her arms. "We're here to see Pegasus."

DJ was looking through the GPS system that the limo has, and said, "She's right. We're an hour or so away from his destination. But we're gonna go through the city, and then we're gonna go through that bridge Tristan mentioned."

"Yeah," Yugi said, with a worried look on his face. "Let's hope we can get to him before the Swordsmen do."

…

"Look over there, guys! It's the Golden Gate Bridge!"

Everyone looked over where Joey was, as they saw that they were getting near the bridge. Duncan, however, scoffed at that and said, "Dude, that _doesn't_ look like gold to me."

Gwen looked over at Yugi, and saw that he had a worried look on his face.

"You alright, Yugi?" Gwen asked. "You seemed..._down_ since we left the airport."

Yugi looked up at her and said, "I'm fine, Gwen. But it's just that…I can't stop thinking about everything that happened this week. I mean, it's not every day that a gateway opens up between our world and a world where Duel Monsters live. And on top of that, something big is coming that is going to destroy both worlds."

He placed a hand in his pocket and pulls out a card, which turns out to be the Eye of Timaeus, and continues, "And the only protection we have against it is this dragon. But I'm sure that it isn't enough. And I know that Pegasus is the only one who knows what's going on. But I wonder what it is or who we're up against?"

…

It was another hour until they were driving through a desert in the middle of nowhere. While the others were chatting away about what other things they've been up to, Yugi couldn't help but to look worried, as he was looking at Timaeus once again. Both Joey and Gwen, however, were the only ones who know what was wrong with him.

"Yugi, your still worried about this whole thing, are you?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah…and I can't help but worry about Pegasus."

Joey's eyes widened when he heard Yugi said that, asking, "Why's that, Yug'?"

"Remember that videotape we watched yesterday?" Yugi asked. "There's something else that I can't help but to point out. Someone or something is after him as well. If that's true, then he's in danger."

"You wouldn't think it's that Swordsmen gang, right?" Gwen asked. "If it's true, and if they already got to him first, we could be falling into their trap."

"Y'know, you could be right about that, Gwen," said Joey.

However, for some reason, the card Yugi was holding was beginning to glow.

"Huh?" Yugi asked.

"What was that?" Tyler asked.

"Timaeus," Yugi said, his card glowing on and off. "It's…I think it's calling out."

"To who?" Joey asked.

However, the glow began to glow brighter, as everyone quickly closed their eyes. Yugi however…

* * *

_When he opened his eyes, he saw the large room consisting of where the three legendary dragons resides. There were only two dragons yet to be released. What he saw shocked him. He saw Kaiba, clad in a purple duster, flying down right in front of one of the dragons._

_"What's going on?" he asked. "What is this place?_

_Kaiba looks up in front of him and saw the frozen dragon before him. Something caught his eye, as he looks and saw a sword sticking out of it._

_"Am I suppose to pull that out?"_

___Without thinking, Kaiba grab hold of the sword and begins pulling it with all his might. He easily pulled it until he saw a glow. He quickly removed the sword, as the ice was glowing and shattering. Then, there stood Kaiba was a huge black dragon, its blue eyes looking down at him._

_____"Alright, I think I'm about ready to wake up from this dream," Kaiba said, before dropping the sword. "But I think I know what your name is. Your...Critias._

_With that, Kaiba flew towards the dragon and placed a hand on it. There was another bright light…_

* * *

Yugi quickly opened his eyes, as he yelled out, _**"Kaiba!"**_

He looked around and saw that the glow is gone, and he was back in the limo with everyone.

"Yug' what happened?" Joey asked.

"And what is it about Kaiba?" Duncan asked, giving out a low glare at the mention of that name.

Gwen looked shocked when Yugi and Duncan were mentioning the CEO himself. Did Yugi saw something concerning him?

"I…I just had a vision," said Yugi. "I _saw_ Kaiba, and…"

All of a sudden, the limo suddenly came into a stop as the driver pulled over. Everyone looked over, and, to their surprise, saw that they parked right in front of a very tall building that goes up towards the sky.

"Is this it?" Duncan asked.

"This is the place, dude," said Joey.

With that, Duncan opened the door as he and everyone took turns getting out of the limo one-by-one. Gwen was the last one to leave, and just as soon as she shuts it, she walked over to the driver's part of the limo…and saw no one inside.

"Hey guys," she said. "Where did the limo driver go?"

"What do you mean, Gwen?" Téa asked.

"Did he walked out by any chance?" Gwen asked. "From the driver's seat?"

"Not that I know of," said Joey. "Why?"

Yugi walked over to where Gwen was, and his eyes widened in shock.

"She's right!" he said. "No one's there."

Everyone's eyes widened with shock, with Tristan saying, "What?! But if no one was there, then who was driving the limo?"

"Unless it was a…a…" Tyler said, slowly stuttering.

**"GHOST!"** both he and DJ yelled in unison.

To everyone surprise, they all heard a loud noise coming from the hood of the limo. Tristan walked up to it, and pulled the hood up. Upon that happening, smoke was rising up from inside the hood as Tristan looks inside.

"Bad news guys, the limo broke down," he said. "Some of these car parts got overheated."

"This has_ got_ to be a work of a ghost!" DJ yelled.

With that thought, he begins to scream his lungs out. He turns around and immediately ran towards the building.

"DJ, wait!" Bridgette said, running after him. "I'm sure there's a reason behind this!

"Hey guys, wait up!" Joey yelled, running behind them.

Duncan looked past his shoulder at Gwen and said, "So pasty, how much you want to bet that we stepped into a horror flick?"

Gwen gave him a friendly smile and said, "Let's check inside first before coming up with conclusions, shall we?"

There was a bright gold light right next to her, and when she turns her head to look, there was Yami standing where Yugi once stood.

"Let's check and see if we're not too late," he said.

* * *

Back at the city of San Francisco at a small café, the same hooded figure was standing outside waiting for someone, all the while enjoying a small milkshake.

"Well, this is great, showing me off like this," she said. "He was suppose to meet me here half an hour ago. What's taking him?"

_"Hey!"_

The girl looked over and saw someone walking towards her. It turns out to be Duke, a green-eyed teen with crazy black hair with a bandana. The hooded figure smiled. It's been a long while since she last saw him.

"Hey Duke, took you long enough," she said.

"Sorry about that," Duke said, as he stopped in front of her. "I had some last minute errands to run. I was able to come just as soon as I got your text"

"Yeah, I heard that you were gonna be in town for a couple of weeks," she said. "So that's why I messaged you to see if you're available."

"I am," said Duke. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other…Alex Nakamura."

The figure smiled as she lifts a hand and pulls down her green hood. She had light brown skin with long black hair being pulled up by a bun, with two strands of it hanging down at each side of her face, looking over at Duke with her light brown eyes. **[1]**

"I know it has," she said with a friendly smile. "I need to go see Yugi and his friends down at Industrial Illusions and thought you might want to come with me."

"Sure thing," Duke said with a nod. "It has been a long while since I last saw Yugi and the gang."

"Yeah, plus of the Total Drama contestants are with them too."

"You _serious_? Who?"

"Gwen, Duncan, Bridgette, Tyler, and DJ."

"Well I may not met those three yet, but I know I get to see Gwen and Duncan again," said Duke. "It _sucks_ that they have to put up with Courtney, that's one thing."

"Yep," Alex said with a nod, looking somewhat annoyed at the mentioned of that name.

"Do you need a lift?" Duke asked.

"No, I have my dad's truck parked at side of the street," Alex explained. "You can follow me down the road."

"Got it."

With that, both teens got into their respective vehicles, and on Alex's cue, she started driving down the road with Duke following her trail.

* * *

Everyone walked inside of the building, where they saw that it was pretty huge, much like the inside of a rich hotel suite. However, other than the group, there was no one in sight.

_"Hello?!"_ Joey yelled. "Anyone here?"

"This place looks like it's _totally_ empty," Tyler said, still with a shocked look on his face as he crossed his arms.

"Maybe they're all on vacation or something?" DJ guessed.

"Then why were the front doors open?" Téa asked. "This is just weird."

Bridgette walked up to the front desk of the reception, and picked up the phone. She placed it near her ear and saw that they weren't even working.

"The phones are offline," she said out loud. "What gives?"

"Oh man,_ please_ tell me that we didn't step into a horror flick?" Tyler asked with a scared look on his face, before looking over at Gwen. "Gwen, you're an expert of horror movies! Are we in one?"

Gwen looked away and said, "Well, technically…"

Before she could say anything, however, there were suddenly some loud noises coming from behind them. Everyone turned around and saw some barricades blocking the front doors…and trapping them inside! Most of the group ran over towards the barricades, as they fully blocked out the front doors and windows, imprisoning them inside the building.

Joey grabs hold of the barricades and said, "These stupid things won't budge!"

"We're trapped!" Bridgette yelled, trying to split apart a couple of the barricades.

"Not again!" Tristan yelled.

Tyler also pulled on them saying, "Come _on!_ Break apart!"

He then pulled too far, as he accidentally heard a snap followed by quickly falling to the ground.

"Everyone, stay calm," said Yami.

Unknown to them however, someone was standing over the balcony, watching in glee that they wouldn't escape. Her eyes are set on two people in particular in the group.

_"Well, it's about time,"_ she whispered.

She then carefully stood on the edge, looked down on the group, and clears her throat.

"Well, look what the duds dragged in!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and all turned around to look for the source of the voice. They all looked up at the balcony, and saw someone in particular on the top of the balcony. Duncan walked up, and instantly knew who it was.

"_Courtney?_ Is that you?"

* * *

**[1]: Now we are properly introduced to ****Alex Nakamura. **She's an original character created by nicktoons4ever (also known as XxBlackRoseWitch378xX on this site), one of my good friends :3. I was given permission to use her character for this story back a year ago before I began writing this story, since I couldn't come up with any girls from Total Drama to help save the world (pre-ROTI & Pahkitew at that). And I thought that Alex would be great for the spot. She's also a necromancer, but I'm not sure, as of now, how that's going to work in the series.

**As for what her voice may sound like? I kind of headcanon her being voiced by Tara Strong (maybe sounding like Juliet Starling from Lollipop Chainsaw & Rikku from Final Fantasy X/X-2). I dunno, Juliet's voice keeps popping in my head when I was writing Alex's dialogue. XD**

**I've already set a couple of links on my profile so you guys can know what she's like.**


	10. Courtney vs Joey Wheeler

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Enter The Orichalcos**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama World Tour and during the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 4. (Kind of AU since the Courtney/Duncan/Gwen love triangle never happened, and the events of during season 4 is another "what-if" scenario.)

**Summary: **After World Tour is over, old and new friends must join together in order to save both the Earth and the Duel Monsters world from an unknown enemy and its allies bent on stealing souls, and reviving a powerful beast from ten thousand years ago! Can they save the world once more, or will the drama get in the way?

**Pairings:** As you know by now, there'll be Seto/Gwen (duh), some Yami/Téa, Yugi/Rebecca, Joey/Bridgette (possibly, will be hinted at), Yami/FC (Fan Character)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/All Stars/Pahkatew Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal/ZeXal II/Arc-V are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Konami, 4K Media, and Studio Gallop. PLEASE support the official releases.

Also, the fan character Alex Nakamura is owned by Nicktoons4ever (XxBlackRoseWitch378xX). Full credit goes to her.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also possibly violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **Maybe I should think about getting a beta writer to help me write duels. Don't get me wrong, the duel in this chapter started out great, but it went _**downhill**_ as this chapter goes on, that I'll admit. I'm sure the next duel I wrote will make up for it, I don't know.

So I hope you enjoy anyways despite the duel in this chapter being crappy.

Oh, and one last reminder: I'd advise to read Chapters 3 & 7 again so you can get the dialogues in this chapter. Since this is technically an AU and that I changed a few things from canon, I don't want to have any bad reviews like **"BUT THEY DID THAT IN THE ACTUAL SHOW! DON'T DENY CANON!"** or stuff like that if you actually missed out on one of the previous chapters. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter Ten:  
Courtney vs. Joey Wheeler**

She jumped and did a somersault in midair until she landed safely on her feet. She opened her black, almond eyes as she stood up. Everyone looked at her and saw that something was off about her. Instead of wearing clothing she often deems "CIT material", she was wearing a gray corset with a dark gray vest, dark green pants with a belt, and knee-high black boots. She is even wearing a chocker with a teal diamond attached to it.

While everyone looked shocked (or scared in Tyler's case and fearful in Gwen's case), Bridgette was the only one who was smiling. She felt happy that her friend was still alive.

"Hey, it _is_ Courtney!" Tyler said, as he started to look scared at the sight of her.

"Courtney, hey!" Bridgette said with a friendly smile on her face. "Glad to see you well after that Hawaii incident."

Tristan glared over at Courtney and said, "Alright Courtney, spill it. What brings _you_ here to San Francisco? Have you been following us or something?"

Courtney gave him a death glare, but didn't say anything.

"Oh I see how this is going," Duncan said, placing a hand on his head, looking annoyed. "You're here to get back at Gwen and I, right?"

Courtney looked at him and smirked evilly, saying, "You're right on the money, Duncan. And if you losers are here to see Pegasus, then you're _too_ slow. He's already gone."

"What?!" Yami asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Tristan asked.

"Let's say that an old enemy of mine already took his soul last night," Courtney explained. "And you wouldn't be _too_ shocked to learn who took him."

"You're lying," said Joey.

"Am I?" Courtney said, before digging into her back pocket and pulled out a card. She looked at him, still with an evil smirk on her face, and held the card up for everyone to see. The picture of what looks like Pegasus with some kind of seal over him.

"Oh no!" Yami yelled.

"Whoa, who did this to him?!" Tristan yelled.

"Wait, so does that mean you're with the Swordsmen?!" Téa asked.

"Courtney, what's going on?" Bridgette asked, looking a bit worried. "I'm sure we can talk about this."

"About _what_, girly?!"

Bridgette looked up to where the voice is and the group followed her lead, and saw, on the balcony, there stood two of the Swordsmen motorcycle gang. One of them with shaggy brown hair and the other looking tall with spiky blonde hair who looks serious.

Courtney looks back and suddenly looks annoyed, indicating that she knew who they were.

"What is there to talk about?" the guy with the shaggy brown hair with an Australian accent asked. "Yeh friend _isn't_ what she used to be."

"No way, it's those guys again," said Joey.

"You know them?" DJ asked. "Are they that motorcycle Swordsmen gang I heard about?"

Yami couldn't help but to nod, and said, "Yes. Valon and Raphael."

"And as for _you_," the one name Valon said, glaring down at Courtney. "Why did yeh insist on keeping these blokes to yehself, Court? Why don't yeh share with the rest of us?"

"_Oh my gosh, I can't stand these guys,_" Courtney muttered, before looking up at both him and Raphael. "I already told you guys that I call dibs on Duncan and Gwen! Their mine! The _rest_ you can have!"

Duncan couldn't help but to glare at his ex-girlfriend, and said, "Your nuts, Courtney. If you're only doing this for revenge, you're wasting your time! Besides, why do you even considered rubbing what had happened back on the show in everyone's faces?! _None_ of my relationships is of any concern."

"Ah, hello? Since we're well known throughout the world, it's **EVERYONE's** business!" Courtney yelled back. "I'm getting my revenge on both you and that Boyfriend Kisser, even if it's the last thing that I ever do!"

"She's insane!" Tristan yelled. "I knew Courtney would do something like this, but I_ never_ expect for her to sold us out like this with the likes of _them!_"

Bridgette looks over at Tristan with somewhat of a worried look on her face, and said, "No! Courtney's my friend. She would _never_ do anything this drastic when she's desperate." She looked over at Courtney and said, "Courtney, _please._ Tell him you wouldn't do something like this."

"Time to explain yourself," Yami said in a demanding tone in his voice.

"Hey, I'm only in this for revenge," said Courtney. "You _all_ saw what happened. You all saw how Gwen stole Duncan from me. And now I'm here to give them what they truly deserve."

Courtney moved her left arm where a dark, ancient-like Duel Disk was strapped onto her wrist, and it moves to have five slots that is shaped like a blade. She then glares over at Gwen with pure hatred in her eyes.

"And I'm starting with _you_, Boyfriend Stealer!"

Gwen just stood there, her face being in fear. Just before she could say anything, however, Joey stepped right in front of her, looking angry at Courtney.

"Hold on, Courtney!" he yelled. "If you want to go through my pals, your gonna have to deal with _me_!"

Everyone gasped.

"Hey, I'm _only_ after Gwen and Duncan," said Courtney. "I don't want to duel you! Besides, what do you _even_ see in them? You saw how Gwen stole Duncan and how Duncan cheated on me with her!"

Joey gave out a groan and said, "If you think Gwen stole Duncan, your mind must be filled with nuts. Gwen didn't _even_ steal Duncan. And even if she did, I would admit it would be wrong, but I'll also say that you deserve it!"

"_**What?!**_" Courtney yelled, glaring at Joey.

"Joey, think what you're doing!" Tyler said. "This is Courtney we're dealing with."

"And besides, giving you a head's up dude, you don't want to get her angry," said Duncan. "You saw what she can do if she gets angry."

Joey looked over at Duncan and said, "And that's what I've been _trying_ to do. Besides, you and Gwen already had enough of her back on the show." He then looks back at Courtney. "If you want to go after them, Courtney, your gonna have to duel me first!"

"So you're willing to take their sides, especially since Gwen is evil?" Courtney asked. "Fine. Since your close to Duncan anyway, I guess I can take you out first. And then Gwen soon after!"

Yami walked up to Joey and said, "Joey. Think what you're doing. By the looks of it, Courtney is with the Swordsmen. She _could_ have the Seal of Orichalcos with her. If she plays it, then both you and her souls are on the line."

Joey looks at him with a friendly smile and said, "I know, Yug'. But at least it's worth trying. I'll find my way to turn this duel around so I wouldn't have to lose."

With that, Joey walks a few feet from Courtney, and lifts his arms up with his Duel Disk activated. He then pulled his deck from his pocket and placed it in the card slot, which both he and Courtney drew five cards from their decks.

"Let's duel!" both Joey and Courtney yelled in unison.

**Courtney: 4000/Joey: 4000**

"Ladies first!" Courtney yelled, drawing a card from her deck _(6)_.

She looked at the card she drew and smirked.

"Right on schedule," she said before looking at Joey. "So for those two bums, how about I give them a little sneak peek? I play the Spell card, the _Seal of Orichalcos!_"

Everyone gasped in horror. Courtney opens up a field slot in her disk, placed the card in, and closes it _(5)_. Within seconds, everything around her was starting to glow a bright teal color with a gust of wind with everyone getting caught in it. Within seconds, the glow started to expand into a large circle surrounding Courtney and Joey, Joey getting out of the wind.

"So…is this the Seal of Orichalcos?!" Gwen asked through the wind. "The card you guys told me about before?"

"That's the one, Gwen!" Tristan yelled.

The wind around Joey and Courtney started to die down, as he looked over at her with a glare. He, along with everyone else, saw Courtney being surrounded by some form of darkness. To them, it looks as if she was enjoying being surrounded by it. By the time the darkness ceased, however, a glow suddenly appeared on her forehead, her bangs moving aside to show it. The glow was then revealed to have the same symbol as the Seal of Orichalcos, her eyes somewhat glowing a red color.

Joey took a step back, looking intimidated.

"_Whoa_," he said.

"It's just as I feared," said Yami. "Courtney has _embraced_ the powers of the Orichalcos. This duel must end."

Courtney moved her hair and said, "You do know what's gonna happen, right Joey? Whoever loses this duel loses their soul. And that someone's _not_ gonna be me."

"You're insane," said Joey. "You _always_ were."

"So what?" Courtney asked with a smirk on her face. "I summon Shining Angel in attack mode!"

With that, she slams a Monster Card onto the Monster zone _(4)_, as a male angel with four wings on his back with a halo on top of his head appeared. However, just as soon as he did, his eyes started glowing blood red and his forehead was glowing, as the Seal of Orichalcos appeared **(ATK: 1400 – 1900)**.

"Also, since I'm in control of the Orichalcos, my monsters fall under its control by giving them five hundred extra attack points," Courtney explained. "Your move now, loser."

"I'll show you loser! Look out!" Joey yelled angrily, drawing a card from his deck _(6)_.

He looks over the cards in his hand, as he thought, _Aw man. I don't have anything here to keep her down. Looks like I'll just play around a little while._

"I summon one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn," he said, placing a card horizontally face down _(5)_, the same horizontal backing of the card appeared in front of him.

"That's all you got?" Courtney asked, drawing a card from her deck _(5)_. "I summon Hysteric Angel in attack mode!"

She places a card onto the Monster Zone _(4)_, as a lawyer-like angel, complete with angel wings and a halo on her forehead, appeared in front of her. However, her eyes suddenly turned red with the seal on her forehead appearing **(ATK: 1800 – 2300).**

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" Tristan yelled. "Now Courtney has _two_ strong monsters on the field!"

"First, Shining Angel, destroy his face down monster!"

With that, Shining Angel flew over and unleashed a gust of wind from his hands. Joey's face down monster flipped open, revealing to be Alligator Sword **(DEF: 1200)**, as it got attacked and disappeared into pixels.

"Now it's your turn, Hysteric Angel!" Courtney demanded. "Attack his life points directly!"

With that, Hysteric Angel adjusted her glasses before unleashing an energy beam from her eyes, attacking straight at Joey. With that, he screamed out as it was a direct hit **(Joey's LP: 4000 – 1700)**.

"Oh no, Joey!" Téa yelled with a worried tone in her voice.

"Hang in there, man!" Tristan yelled.

"But something isn't right," said DJ. "How come Joey _screamed_ like that? Wasn't that supposed to be a hologram?"

"Not while the Orichalcos is in play, DJ," Yami explained. "Inside the seal, the monsters are _real_."

Gwen turns her head to look at him with a shocked look on her facing, asking, "_What?!_ You mean like the Shadow Realm?"

Yami couldn't help but to nod heis head.

"If that's true, why is Courtney doing this?" Bridgette asked.

"I guess the _same_ way she wanted to hurt Duncan and Gwen like she's doing to Joey," said Tristan.

"I think I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Courtney said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone, the vertical backing of the card appearing between her and her monsters _(3)_.

Joey regained his balance, as he drew a card from his deck _(6)_, thinking, _I think these should stall her long enough for me to come up with something. And quick!_

"I summon one monster face down in defense mode and place one card face down," Joey said, placing one Monster Card horizontally while slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone.

"My move, now," Courtney said, drawing a card from her deck _(5)_. "I'll move to my Battle Phase and activate my Trap Card! _Defenders Intersect!_"

The card flips open in front of her, the image showing Jerry Beans Man and Swordsman of Landstar in the middle of a desert ready to fight each other.

"You know what it does?" Courtney asked with a smirk on her face. "All of your monsters that are in defense mode are changed into attack position!"

With that said, Joey's face down monster flips open, revealing to be Rocket Warrior **(ATK: 1500)**.

"Hysteric Angel, attack his Rocket Warrior!"

Hysteric Angel adjusted her glasses before unleashing an eye beam right at Rocket Warrior, as it got destroyed **(Joey's LP: 1700 – 900)**.

"_Joey!_" Tyler yelled.

"Courtney, _stop!_" Bridgette yelled.

"And now, Shining Angel, finish him off!" Courtney demanded.

Shining Angel flew towards Joey, but before it could do anything however, the face down card in front of Joey flips open, the image showing four adorable tiny goats that are orange, pink, blue, and yellow.

"Activate _Scapegoat!_" Joey yelled.

With that, the same scapegoats from the image appeared in front of Joey, as Shining Angel destroyed one of them instead.

"Thanks to this Spell Card, I get to special summon four sheep tokens in defense mode to defend my life points," said Joey. "Top that, Court!"

"Hmph," Courtney said. "I'll go ahead and end my turn."

Joey drew a card from his deck _(5)_, as he looks at it and thought, _Alright. Looks like Lady Luck's on my side!_

"I'll place one card face down and summon Panther Warrior in attack mode!" Joey said, as he slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone as well as placing a Monster card vertically on the Monster Zone _(3)_, as a face down card appears in front of him and a panther-like warrior wearing a blue and yellow armor with a green cape and carrying a sword and shield **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 1600)**.

"However, Panther Warrior comes at a price," Joey begins to explain. "It cannot attack unless I tribute a monster. And since I have three Sheep Tokens, I'll sacrifice one of them so my Panther Warrior can attack. And since your Shining Angel has nineteen hundred attack points, my Panther Warrior will attack it!"

With that, one of the Sheep Tokens evaporated as it's vapor surrounded the blade on Panther Warrior's sword, as Panther Warrior swings it's sword and slices Shining Angel in half before it disappeared into pixels **(Courtney's LP: 4000 – 3900)**. Courtney, however, was unfazed by it.

"Is that all you got?" she asked, drawing a card from her deck _(6)_. "My move, now. I summon The Agent of Creation – Venus in attack mode!"

She slams a card onto the Monster Zone _(5)_, as a beautiful woman with long gold hair and beautiful wings on her back appears. Her eyes suddenly opened as they turn red as the Seal of Orichalcos appeared on her headpiece **(ATK: 1600 – 2100)**.

"And she has a special ability," Courtney said. "By paying five hundred life points, I can special summon Mystical Shrine Ball from my hand or deck. And it just so happens I have it right here!" **(Courtney's LP: 3900 – 3400)**

She places another card onto the Monster Zone _(4)_, as a bright, crystal-looking ball appeared. However, it started to have a red-tint in its glow as the Seal of Orichalcos appeared on it **(ATK: 500 – 1000)**.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon," Courtney said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_, the image showing thunder striking through a typhoon. "It destroys one Spell or Trap card on the field, and I choose your face down card!"

With that, wind was beginning to burst, as thunder suddenly hits the face down card in front of Joey, as it disappeared into pixels.

"Hey, I was gonna use that!"

"Well _too_ bad!" Courtney said. "Hysteric Angel, _destroy_ his Panther Warrior!"

Hysteric Angel adjusted her glasses before unleashing an eye beam at it, as Panther Warrior got destroyed **(Joey's LP: 900 – 600)**.

"Next, Agent of Creation – Venus, Mystical Shrine Ball, attack his last two scapegoats!"

With that, Venus unleashed a purple energy blast and while Mystical Shrine Ball began to shine greatly, as they made a direct hit at the last two Scapegoats. Both of the Scapegoats' eyes widen before they got destroyed into pixels.

"Well look at that," Courtney said with a smug. "You have nothing to defend yourself. How do you like that? Only a couple more until I take your soul! And then Gwen soon after!"

"What the hell, Courtney?!" Joey said. "Just what the hell? All of this_ just_ for revenge?"

"It's _more_ than revenge, if that's what you're thinking," Courtney said, crossing her arms. "It's payback! Do you want to know how I ended up here? Why I decided to join this little gang?"

"Not really."

"Because of what I've went through, as well as my goals to be perfect," said Courtney. "Before I took part in season three, and during my custody battle with Duncan, I took some free time to not only study for my S. , as well as continue on with my high school life, but if I had enough time on my hands…I took part in _official_ Duel Monsters tournaments. I only did so to further my goals to be perfect at everything, especially in the card game everyone loves so much. I took time to study more about the card game and certain strategies and tips everyone uses, so I can be one step ahead of them. Of course I've always win and come out on top, but I _desire_ more. I felt like I was _missing_ something. Even though I was one of the sixteen duelists of the Battle City Finals, I didn't get the attention and respect that I want."

"Well you _have_ been stuck in a death-inducing coma for the majority of it, so yeah," Tristan said.

"Will you _shut_ up and let me continue?!" Courtney shrieked. "Where was I? Oh yeah. I felt like I was missing something, like I was craving for _more_ to complete my goals. And it's because of those…_jerks_ that I've dueled against in those tournaments that makes me want to be the very best."

Her eyes looked past Joey as she eyed on Gwen on the group, as she continued, "And that's where Gwen came along. Of course I wasn't expecting someone like her, because she wrapped her Goth hooks around Duncan, but I was feeling…as if she _was_ one of those things that was missing. I felt like my life would be near completion, even if she is incapable of keeping a list. Back at the plane, Gwen and I became friends…ish. But instead…"

The looks in her eyes suddenly changed into a death glare, as Gwen looks fearful once again, stepping a bit closer to Yami for comfort.

"…The times she made me smile, she only_ used_ me to get Duncan all along. I thought she was my friend, but all she is, is a two-timing, backstabbing, boyfriend kissing, sun fearing, emo loving, money grabbing, attention stealing, dirty lying pure evil villain! And I **HATE HER FOR THAT!** That's why I would anything in my power to get back at her, to put her in her place, and to seal her soul away so I wouldn't have to _deal_ with her anymore! So her soul will be offered to the Doma organization for our cause."

"Doma?" Yami asked, with a confused look on his face.

"And it's because of _her_, because of _my_ need to be the best is why I joined the Swordsmen," said Courtney. "When I first met the leader for the first time…when I first felt the power of the Orichalcos…it was something I never _dreamed_ of, and figured it would help me towards my goals. And at the cost of it is working for this organization, but it's worth it. Worth it to destroy the likes of her! And after I'm done with you and her, than Duncan will be next. It'll serve him right for cheating on me."

Duncan placed his hand on his face, looking annoyed.

"Courtney, I thought I told you this before, I didn't even cheat on you!" Duncan yelled. "And you think sucking souls out of people using cards is gonna help you?!"

Courtney scoffs at him and said, "Of _course_. At least I wouldn't have to put up with you two _anymore_! And Joey, since you volunteered, your going down!"

"Your _insane_, Courtney!" Joey yelled, glaring at her with his own death glare. "You think being perfect is all there is to need in your life?! And getting back at my friends is gonna _accomplish_ something like that, even though they never _did_ the unthinkable?!"

"Ugh, you _really_ are stupid, are you?" Courtney asked. "But who knows? Maybe when I'm done with you, Duncan, and Gwen, I think the next thing I'll do is to track down your little sister, pay her a visit, and told her about your demise. And as soon as I see her grieving over your loss, then I'll take my _sweet_ time taking her soul in the most _pain_ fullest of ways."

That instantly broke the last string on the violin. Joey looks at her, still glaring at her. It's bad enough that she's out to get revenge on his friend, but going after his family like that has clearly crossed the line!

"Are you _**KIDDING**_ me?!" he yelled. "I mean, I get your after my pals and all, but if you were to dare go anywhere _near_ my sister…I am going to take you down before that happens, Courtney! Believe it or not, I _will_ beat you! So look out, 'cause it's my move now!"

With he, he drew a card from his deck _(4)_, as he said, "First, I play the Spell card Pot of Greed!"

He slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_, the image showing a green pot with a menacing grin on its face.

"This lets me draw two cards from my deck," Joey said, as he drew two cards from his deck _(5)_. "Then, I summon Fiend Megacyber!"

"What?!" Courtney yelled. "But it's a level-six monster, you cheater!"

"Don't be so sure, 'cause Fiend Megacyber has a special ability," said Joey. "I get to special summon him if you have two or more monsters out on the field!"

With that, he placed the card onto the Monster Zone _(4)_, a warrior wearing a gold armor with shoulder blades, as well as a long purple cloak **(ATK: 2200)**.

"Now Fiend Megacyber, attack her Mystical Shrine Ball!"

With that, Fiend Megacyber punched Mystical Shrine Ball as it broke into piece before disappearing into pixels **(Courtney's LP: 3400 – 2200)**.

"Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn!" Joey finished, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_.

"Well, it's good that Joey's up on his A-game, right?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, but if he makes at _least_ one screw up or if Courtney goes one step ahead, he's done for," said Tyler.

"That _won't_ happen," Tristan said. "Cause he'll win no matter what."

_"HEY GUYS!"_

Everyone turned around, and, to their surprise, saw Duke and a girl on the other side of the barricades.

"Duke," said Yami.

Téa, Tristan, Bridgette, and DJ walked towards the barricaded entrance, with surprised looks on their faces. DJ and Bridgette, meanwhile, instantly remembered who the girl is.

"Duke, hey!" said Tristan.

"Alex, you're here too?" Bridgette asked.

Gwen looks confused at the girl Bridgette and DJ recognized, as she asked, "_Alex?_" She turned her head to look at Tyler and Duncan. "Do you guys know her?"

"Yeah, she's the chick who helped us out," said Duncan. "She drove all over the place to find us after that incident back in Hawaii."

"She brought us here to Pegasus and taught DJ, Bridgette, and I on how to duel," Tyler explained. "She's nice once you get to know her."

"So Duke, what brought you here?" Tristan asked through the barricades.

"Funny story, Alex here invited me to come see you guys here," Duke said, gesturing over to Alex, before looking past Tristan and Téa to see Joey and Courtney in the middle of a duel. "But what's going on? _Why_ is Joey dueling against Courtney?"

Alex gasped at the glow around Joey and Courtney, as she asked, "And _what_ is the Seal of Orichalcos doing here?!"

Gwen looked back at Tyler and Duncan and asked, "And how does _she_ know about the Orichalcos?"

"She told us that her big brother works for Pegasus," Tyler explained. "After he was…_gone_, Pegasus hired her to run a lot of errands. She already knew ahead of time of what's going on, and even showed us evidence of the monster sightings."

"It's hard to explain," Téa said through the barricades. "But right now, we're _trapped_."

"So can you_ try_ and see if you guys can get us out of here from out _there_?" DJ frantically asked.

Alex nodded and said, "_Sure!_ I know my way around this place. We'll get you guys out of there in no time." She looks over at Duke and said, "Duke, follow me."

She quickly runs off, as Duke said, "Right. We'll be right back!"

With that, he turned around and ran off, trying to catch up with Alex.

"Hurry guys!" Tristan yelled. "We're counting on you!"

Back at the duel, it was Courtney's turn, as she draws a card from her deck _(4)_, and looks at it, thinking, _This will come in handy when the time's right. For now, I think I'll go ahead and do this._

"I sacrifice both Hysteric Angel and Agent of Creation – Venus in order to summon a powerful monster!"

Both Hysteric Angel and Agent of Creation – Venus disappeared in a flash of light, as Courtney slams a card onto the Monster Zone _(3)_, as a beautiful woman with long silver hair wearing a long white dress while wearing a silver crest on her chest, gold arm bands, and silver headgear while carrying a silver ceptar with a red sphere and a pearl-like shield appears in front of her master. A hint of red appears in her eyes as the seal appears on her headgear **(ATK: 2600 – 3100)**.

"Joey, meet Athena!" Courtney exclaims. "Now go, attack his Fiend Megacyber!"

"Activate Trap Card!" Joey yelled, his face down card flips open, the image showing some kind of blade with chains attached to it. "Kunai with Chain! I get to choose one or both options. So I'll go with one of the options! Your monster gets switched to defense mode!"

With that, the same blade and chain appeared from the card, as the chains wrapped themselves around her wrists, dragging her down until she's in defense mode **(DEF: 800)**.

"_Darn it_!" Courtney yelled. "I think I'll end my turn by placing this face down."

With that, she slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(2)_

"Alright, it's my move so look out!" Joey yelled, as he drew a card from his deck _(4)_. "I summon Gearfried, the Iron Knight in attack mode!"

He places a card onto the Monster zone _(3)_, a warrior made entirely out of iron shows up **(ATK: 1800)**.

"_A-ha_!" Courtney yelled. "You just activated my Trap card. Torrential Tribute!"

The card flips open in front of her, the image showing a blue torrent striking down. With that, the same torrent from the card appears as it not only destroys Fiend Megacyber and Gearfried the Iron Knight, but Athena as well.

"Hey, what gives?!" Joey yelled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Courtney asked. "When you normal summon a monster, Torrential Tribute destroys every single monster on the field, as well as my own."

Joey groaned, and said, "I place one card face down and end my turn."

He slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(2)_. Courtney drew a card from her deck _(3)_, and thought, _Just what I needed._

"I remove my Agent of Creation – Venus from play in order to special summon _Master Hyperion!_"

There was a glow coming from her Graveyard slot, indicating that said monster was removed from play, as she places the card onto the Monster Zone _(2)_. A very tall warrior with firey wings on its back and wearing heavy-suited armor appears before her. It's eyes glowed red as the seal appeared on its forehead **(ATK: 2700 – 3200)**.

"Now go, finish off that scum!" Courtney demanded. "Destroy the rest of his life points!"

Master Hyperion locked on and prepared to attack, but not before Joey activated his face down card, the image showing a small crater with spikes.

"Activate _Chasm of Spikes!_" Joey yelled. "When you attack with your monster, it's automatically destroyed, and you lose life points equal to one fourth of your monsters attack points!"

With that, Master Hyperion immediately fell into a creator with spikes before it disappeared **(Courtney's LP: 2200 – 1400)**.

"Doesn't matter!" Courtney yelled, before slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(1)_. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

She glares over at Joey and thought, _This isn't over yet. This card is my last resort! If I go down before he does, then this strategy will save me. There's no way I'm going to lose my soul before I take down Gwen!_

_Okay, I'm doing good so far,_ Joey said. _If I summon a strong monster, then maybe I'll beat Courtney, and the seal will take away her soul before she lays a finger on my pals. _Especially_ on my sister. Come on Heart of the Cards, show me some love._

Before he could lay a hand on his deck, however, his deck was starting to glow. Joey looks at it with a confused look on his face, as he asked, "What's gives?"

At the same time, one of Yami's cards in his deck, that was in the deck slot of his deck, was glowing as well. Yami took the card…and saw that the Eye of Timaeus was glowing once again.

All of a sudden, there was a flash of light…

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Joey gave out a loud scream before looking around his surroundings. Instead of being in the duel with Courtney, he suddenly found himself in a rather strange, large area. But he wasn't alone. Yami was with him as well.

"Yug', where _are_ we?" Joey asked. "Wasn't I in the middle of winning the duel against Courtney?"

"I've been to this place before," said Yami. "It's the Dominion of the Beasts."

Out of the corner of his eye, Joey turned his head and saw a sword sticking out…from a giant statue of a frozen dragon.

"Wow! Now that's one _big_ ice sculpture!" Joey yelled in surprise.

"It's a dragon, frozen until a chosen Duelist releases it," Yami explained. "And I have a feeling that you may be one of the chosen ones. If the theory's true, then you'll pull the sword. If you do that, then the dragon will awake."

"You sure?" Joey asked.

Yami nodded. With that, Joey focused his attention on the sword, as he grab hold of the handle. When he does, however, he felt something going through him.

"Hey, it's calling out to me!" Joey said.

With that, he grips the sword with both of his hands, as he begins to pull the sword with all his might. While mustering his own strength, there was suddenly a glow, and within a few seconds, Joey successfully pulls the sword out of the ice. With that, the ice around it was beginning to shatter and break apart.

"Wait, I know this dragon's name," said Joey. "It's…it's _Hermos!_"

With that, all of the ice broke apart as a huge, orange dragon with a horn on it's nose gives out a loud roar, finally free after ten thousand years…

* * *

Joey quickly opened his eyes as he looks around. He saw that he was back in the Industrial Illusions building, and back in his duel against Courtney.

_Was…was that a dream?!_

He turns his head and saw Yami standing there.

_Now Joey has one of the dragons in his deck too,_ Yami thought.

"Hey! Dumb blonde-for-brains!" Courtney yelled. "What's taking you so long?!"

Joey looks carefully at his deck, before drawing a card _(3)_…and to his surprise, he drew the same dragon he saw from his vision, the Claw of Hermos.

_No way!_ He thought. _It's that dragon, Hermos! So that wasn't a dream at all._

* * *

"It's this way!"

"You sure?!"

"_Yeah!_"

After running down a hallway, Alex quickly opened a door at the end of the hall, and ran it with Duke following her. He looks around and saw that their now in the security room with multiple computers, as well as television screens showcasing from the security cameras.

"Do you know how it works?" Duke asked.

Alex looks at him, looking a bit paranoid, and said, "No. I'm _just_ an errand girl. They never taught me how to crack the code!"

"Darn it!" Duke yelled. "Looks like we're gonna have to figure this out."

* * *

"Alright, let's end this!" Joey yelled. "First, I activate Graceful Charity!"

He slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(2)_, the image showing an angel with a halo on her hand holding a glowing card.

"This lets me draw three cards from my deck and discard two!" Joey said.

He then drew three cards from his deck _(5)_, looks at his hand, chooses two cards, and slides them in the Graveyard slot _(4)_.

_Just what I needed! _He thought. _A perfect victory to wipe her out!_

"Now I'll activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn to bring back Fiend Megacyber!"

With that, he slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_, the image showing an Egyptian Ankh symbol. With a glow, the same monster that was destroyed earlier appeared from a flash of light **(ATK: 2200)**.

"Next I activate the Spell card Ancient Rules!" he continued as he slips another card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing an ancient scroll with a dragon on it, as well as a picture of a monster being crossed out with some ancient text. "This lets me summon a level five or higher monster from my hand without having to sacrifice! So now I summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

He slams the card onto the Monster Zone, and with that, a big, black dragon with blood red eyes appear, giving out a roar **(ATK: 2400)**.

"So? Your gonna finish me off now?" Courtney asked.

"As much as I love to, I want to use this excuse to summon this to wipe _you_ off the floor!" Joey yelled. "Courtney, say hello to _Claw of Hermos!_"

With that, he slams the card onto the Monster Zone, as the same, giant red dragon shows from his vision appear behind him, giving out a battle roar.

"Whoa!" Tyler yelled. "What is that dragon?!"

"Joey doesn't have that card!" Tristan said. "What gives?!"

"And now I'll fuse together my Hermos with my Red Eyes to form something new!"

With that, Hermos gives out a giant roar, to which everyone covered their ears. Joey watched as the two dragons fused together in a giant glow…and, in their places, there was a black sword, in which the blade was black and sharp and the handle has the same shape as his Red Eyes. Fiend Megacyber took it, and held it in it's grasps **(ATK: 2200 – 3200)**

"Hey, it_ increased_ it's attack points!" DJ pointed out.

"But can monsters fuse together to make Equip cards?" Bridgette asked. "This is _weird_."

"I'll trust this," Joey said with a smile. "Fiend Megacyber, attack the rest of her life points!"

With that, Fiend Megacyber quickly moves to where Courtney's at, and swung it's sword across her, with Courtney screaming out **(Courtney's LP: 1400 – 0)**.

"He did it!" Duncan yelled. "Joey beats her! Yeah! Now we won't have to worry about her."

Courtney, despite losing all her life points, smirked and said, "Guess again, Dunky! I activate my Trap Card. _Sharing the Pain!_"

The card flips open in front of her, the image showing two warriors with their swords through each other's limbs, their blood pouring out.

"If I were to lose life points, you lose the same number of life points I lost!" Courtney explained. "So now we're _even!_"

With that said, the card begins to glow, as Joey lifts his arms in front of his face **(Joey's LP: 600 – 0). **As soon as that happened, the seal below them was beginning to glow.

"What's happening?!" Joey asked.

Within seconds, a giant blast bursts through the seal, the impact of it sending Courtney and Joey off their feet and towards the ground. Joey couldn't help but to groan in pain when he landed on the ground, with Duncan walking up and kneeling down next to him.

"You alright, man?"

Joey placed his hands on the floor below him and began to sat up, saying, "I'll be fine. But what happened?"

"It was a _draw_," Yami said. "Since no one lost, _no_ one loses their soul."

Courtney slowly sat up, as she carefully stood up on her feet. Everyone watched as she leans her head up, glaring at the group.

"I did that just so I wouldn't go down," she said. "You may be lucky this time, Joey, but next time, you wouldn't be. Besides, your already on my list of people to steal souls from. Gwen, being number one!"

Gwen was looking fearful once again, Yami placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"On that matter, I think I'll take on Boyfriend Kisser right _here_, right—"

However, she stopped her sentence when she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. Courtney turned her head and saw Raphael standing behind her.

"It's over," he said. "We're done for today."

"_What?_" Courtney calmly asked. "But what about—"

"'Ey, he's says that we're done in this forsaken place," Valon said, standing at her other side. "You'll get that Gothy another time, 'kay?"

Courtney couldn't help but to groan and said, "_Fine._ But just this once."

Raphael looks over at the group and eyes over at Yami, saying, "I'll make up for what happened…by taking _your_ soul, Pharaoh! The power around my neck puts your puzzle to shame."

With that, he took the teal crystal he was wearing around his neck and ripped it off, followed by lifting it high in the air. When he did, the crystal was beginning to glow, to the point where it was starting to bright up the place with a green-like color. Everyone quickly placed their arms over their eyes to block out the brightness.

* * *

"This should do it…Awesome! I cracked the security system!"

"Alright, Duke!"

* * *

Back at the lobby, the brightness suddenly dies down, as the barricades that were blocking the doors was beginning to rise up. Everyone looked behind them and saw that they're no longer prisoners.

"Well, we're _no_ longer locked in, that's one thing," said DJ.

"But _where_ did that gang go?" Bridgette asked, as she looked back to where Courtney, Raphael, and Valon once stood. "And…where's Courtney?"


	11. The Truth Comes Out

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Enter The Orichalcos**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama World Tour and during the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 4. (Kind of AU since the Courtney/Duncan/Gwen love triangle never happened, and the events of during season 4 is another "what-if" scenario.)

**Summary: **After World Tour is over, old and new friends must join together in order to save both the Earth and the Duel Monsters world from an unknown enemy and its allies bent on stealing souls, and reviving a powerful beast from ten thousand years ago! Can they save the world once more, or will the drama get in the way?

**Pairings:** As you know by now, there'll be Seto/Gwen (duh), some Yami/Téa, Yugi/Rebecca, Joey/Bridgette (possibly, will be hinted at), Yami/FC (Fan Character)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/All Stars/Pahkatew Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal/ZeXal II/Arc-V are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Konami, 4K Media, and Studio Gallop. PLEASE support the official releases.

Also, the fan character Alex Nakamura is owned by Nicktoons4ever (XxBlackRoseWitch378xX). Full credit goes to her.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also possibly violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **Alright, here's a new chapter. Oh, and I had to rewatch some of the episodes in Japanese to get more insight about what Doma is (I think it was more of a cult than an organization, but who's keeping track?).

Also, I think I have a feeling that some of you guys are gonna be disappointed. How? Um...

But I still hope you enjoy anyways!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:  
The Truth Comes Out**

Joey couldn't help but to sit on his knees, his eyes glaring down at the ground. After that duel he had with Courtney, he fully understood why he couldn't stand her. Duncan moved next to him said, "You alright, man?"

"Now I know why you left her," Joey said. "She's nothing but bad news...and I just _hate_ her so much."

Duncan placed a hand on his back and said, "I hate her too, man. And this time, it's staying that way. For good."

"You_ better_ keep to that promise."

Tristan walked over to Joey's other side and knelt down and said, "Yeah, and now she's even _worse_ than she is before. She was desperate to get revenge and joined the Swordsmen. Whatever she does now is her own fault."

"No it _isn't!_" Bridgette said with a shocked look on her face. "Courtney would _never_ do something like this!"

"Open your eyes and face reality, Bridgette!" Tristan yelled back. "You saw what she did. Your so-called friend wasn't playing a friendly game of Duel Monsters. She was after Joey's soul, and is _after_ Gwen and Duncan! I mean, why do you care for her more than Joey's safety?!"

"Tristan, that's enough," said Yami.

"Hey, I'm just being honest man."

Bridgette rolled her eyes to the ground and crossed her arms, with a puzzled look on her face. She knows Courtney inside and out, even though they barely hung out during the show, they were still in good terms off camera. And yet why would she think that Courtney wouldn't do something like joining a group that can steal people's souls?

Tyler crossed his arms and said, "No kidding. I can't stand people like Courtney anyways. She scares me."

DJ slightly leans over to him, with a smile on his face, and jokingly asked, "More than chickens?"

Tyler looked over at him with a glare and said, "Not funny, man!"

Gwen, meanwhile, looks down on the floor as well. Like Bridgette, she was confused as well. The reason why Courtney would go through drastic measures like joining a motorcycle gang that steals people's souls and offer them to some organization...is it because of her? She shook her head at that thought. She didn't even stole Duncan, since she only sees him like a close friend of some sort. Even if it's all just a big misunderstanding in which Courtney is seriously taking it hard and wouldn't listen to reason, then she wouldn't join them out of desperation..._right?_

Right behind the group, they heard the front doors sliding open, followed by footsteps. Yami turned his head, and, to his surprise, saw Seto Kaiba and Mokuba walking in. Kaiba stopped when he saw the group.

"Kaiba," Yami said out loud.

Everyone turned around, and, to their shock and surprise, saw Kaiba standing before them with Mokuba running in.

"Huh, so_ that's_ Kaiba?" DJ asked.

Gwen looked surprised when she turned and saw him, and thought, _No way. He's here?!_

"Oh great," said Kaiba.

Mokuba ran in, looked at the group, and asked, "What are all of you guys doing here?!"

Another set of doors slide open, and when both Kaiba and Mokuba saw who it was, they saw Duke running in with Alex following him.

"Duke is here too?" Mokuba asked in a whisper. "And who is that girl?"

He then looks at the group, especially the Total Drama contestants, and thought, _And _why_ are the contestants from Total Drama here too? _So_ many questions._

Both Duke and Alex stopped on their tracks, as Duke looked over at Kaiba and said, "Whoa, it's a party. What brings you here?"

"Certainly not the dweeb convention," Kaiba commented.

Tristan quickly stood up and glared at him, saying, "Just take a hike."

"Why don't_ you_?!" Mokuba snapped.

"Any sign of Pegasus?" Kaiba asked.

Yami shook his head, looks back at Kaiba, and said, "I'm afraid we're too late."

DJ walked up and said, "Yeah. Turns out that motorcycle gang got to him before we did, and one of them took him with that _weird_ Orichalcos thing."

Kaiba squinted his eyes as soon as he heard that, and asked, "Orichalcos?"

Gwen suddenly looks confused, as Yami asked, "Kaiba, have _you_ experienced this card before?"

"You bet," Mokuba said, as he looks angry. "Seto just wiped the floor with someone who played it. He pretended to be Pegasus, and made us fly _all_ the way over to Duelist Kingdom to duel him!"

_Wow,_ Gwen thought, looking intrigued. _Mokuba have grown some back bone since the last time I saw him. I'm a little impressed_

"And then he ran away," Kaiba finished. "So we came here to get some answers. Whoever captured Pegasus is trying to take over my company, and that's unacceptable."

Yami turned his head, as if he was deep in thought about something. That's when something strikes him. He placed a hand into his back pocket and pulled out a card. The same card with the picture of a key in it.

"Hold on," he said, with Duke looking over his shoulder to look at the card. "This card Pegasus sent us may be a clue. It has the image of a key."

Duke suddenly looked surprised, as he said, "Wait. There was one door upstairs that wouldn't unlock, even when I cracked the security system!"

"Yeah, I saw that door too," Alex commented.

Yami turned his head towards Duke and said, "That's it!"

Kaiba pointed his finger and said, "Take us there right now!"

Duke suddenly looked confused, as he said, "Uh, calm down."

Tristan instantly glared at Kaiba and lifted his fist, yelling, "And who invited _you_?! We were here _first_, ya moocher!"

Tyler walked next to him and said, "Yeah, man! So lay off!"

Kaiba suddenly smirked, and took another look at the group and said, "Well, I would say that it is a surprise to see any contestant from a reality show again." He quickly eyed over at one person in particular and finished, "Especially _you_, Gwen."

Gwen suddenly looked surprised and thought, _Can't anyone just leave me alone today?_

"Uh…the feeling's mutual, Kaiba," she said, before thinking, _I'll admit. He _does_ look good in purple…whoa, where did that come from?_

Yami walked over to Joey and Duncan and said, "Are you two alright?"

Duncan looked over at Yami and said, "Yeah. I'll be fine. Joey, come on."

Duncan took Joey by the arm and helped him up, while everyone made their way to a nearby elevator.

* * *

"How can_ anyone_ find their way around this place?" Tristan asked.

Everyone walked into what seemed to be an office, as Alex said, "Trust me, it took me a while to find my way around this building the first few times I started working here."

"That's the door guys," Duke said, as he walked up in front of a door with a security lock right next to it. "Now we just got to figure out how to open it with a card. Anyone got any ideas?"

Yami walked up to the security lock, and slides the card with the key on it through. The lock started to beep a couple of times before it glowed green, the door unlocking automatically. The knob then turned on it's on, as the door slowly opens. When the guys looked, the room was completely dark.

"So who wants to go in, first?" Tristan asked.

"Maybe we can all draw straws or something, huh?" Joey suggested.

Gwen gave out a sigh, before moving and walking into the room, saying, "Guys, this _isn't_ a horror flick. Especially what happened since we first got here, all of us would've died by now."

"Good point," said Joey.

Kaiba followed her in and passed the group with a "hmph" with Mokuba walking behind him.

The lights suddenly turned on, as everyone suddenly looked around and looking astounded.

"This is weird," said Joey.

"Uh, yeah," said Téa. "And I say borderline creepy."

"Y-you said it," Bridgette stuttered.

All around the gang, the room was entirely filled with statues that are shaped exactly like Toon Monsters.

"What the heck?!" Duncan yelled at the top of his lungs, looking around the room. "This is **so** stupid!"

"Eh, I've seen creepier," Alex commented.

"I hate these toons," Kaiba said, taking another look around the room. "Let's make this visit quick."

Sounds were being made as if a machine is turned on, as everyone turned and saw some kind of static. After a moment or two, the static suddenly turned into a holographic version of Maximillion Pegasus. Yami's eyes widened in shock.

"Pegasus," he said.

"Not quite," said Kaiba. "It's a hologram."

"It's a hologram recording," Alex corrected.

_"Yugi-boy, at least I hope it's you who found this room. By the way, if you couldn't tell, I did the external decorating by myself. Pretty impressive, isn't it?"_

"All I know is that I'm getting nightmares tonight," said Tyler.

"Yeah, this guy has _got_ to get over himself," said Tristan.

Téa elbowed Tristan by the stomach and said, "Keep it down. I'm trying to hear!"

_"If your hearing this, then that could only mean that the Swordsmen who were after my soul have already captured me. So please listen closely._

"Alright," Yami whispered.

_"It all started when someone is starting to buy my company, and that his _own_ company have taken over soon afterwards."_

"Hold on," said Kaiba. "I've been brought to this mess because somebody's trying to take over _my_ company, too."

"That's right," said Mokuba.

_"But there's more. This individual is the leader of a secret organization that is an underground secretive company that is rumored to rival even the American supremacy and it's influence. Doma.__"_

"Doma?" Yami asked.

"Didn't Courtney mention about an organization called Doma?" Gwen asked.

"Who cares?" Kaiba asked.

_"You see, Doma has been said to act from the behind the scenes, pulling strings like being controlled by puppeteers. For thousands of years, it causes a multitude of financial changes throughout the world. You all should've learned this from your history classes. For example, the thriving reign of the Roman Empire and it's sudden downfall. A mere historical repetition? Who was truly responsible for providing the winning side with their weapons during the sailing age? The Civil Wars...was it truly the cause of civilians randomly rebelling against the government? Who was the one who brought the infamous Napoloeon to power? The Industrial Revolution that began rising throughout cultures all over the world...as well as the Renaissance of the 18th century. Who was the one pulling all these strings during all of these worldly events from behind the shadows?"_

"Oh come on already!" Duncan yelled. "Can you at _least_ finally told us who's in charge here?! I thought we're only in this to stop whoever, not to retake a history class."

Bridgette elbowed him by the stomach, as she said, "Shut up! Let's wait a little longer and see."

_"And the name of this individual who has been running the Doma organization for these many centuries...his name is Dartz."_

"Dartz?" Yami asked.

"Is that who we're up again?" Gwen asked.

_"However, I do not have any evidence regarding this information. Everyone who knew the real truth have all either passed away or disappeared during the dark ages of history. But during my free time, I've received some confirmation about all of this. They have been involved with the world's deepest history!"_

"Involved with the world's deepest history?" Yami asked in a whispered tone.

_"After many years, the Doma organization has rise again. But this time, they are using the power of the Duel Monsters I created. Futhermore, they are aiming something much larger this time. They are plotting something far more evil, and this is probably the biggest threat that you have ever encountered."_

"Plotting?" Yami asked. "But what is it that their after?"

_"You see, when I discovered that they were using Duel Monsters, when I have some more free time in my hands, I furthered my studies in the ancient times of Duel Monsters, and made an astonishing discovery. These creatures existed long before the pyramids were even built."_

The first thing that popped into Gwen's head was that talk a couple of days ago, as she asked, "The lost city of Atlantis?"

_"Why Dartz is using my precious Duel Monsters for his organization is beyond my research. With all of the information I gathered, I wanted to talk to you about all of this. That is why I called you out here and hope that it is something that you'll accept, that your our only hope! Not only that, but__ I created some new exclusive cards to help you in your time of need! I have given them to one of my companions for safe keeping, since she has been doing a lot of errands and running around, lately."_

"Companion?" Yami asked. "But who can it be?"

_"Ahem!"_

Everyone looked over and saw Alex just standing there with her arms crossed, looking annoyed.

"_I'm_ his companion," she said. "I've started to work for him ever since this whole thing started. He had me going around doing a _lot_ of things at once. Especially looking for the contestants."

"And I thank you for that, Alex," DJ said with a smile, patting Alex on the shoulder. "We wouldn't know what to do if you didn't found us."

"So you have the cards that Pegasus gave you?" Yami asked.

Alex nodded her head, to which Joey yelled, "_What?! _Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Uh, hello?" said Alex. "He told me to keep them hidden and safe until the time's right. And I guess it _is_ the right time."

She then reached into her shoulder bag and zipped it open before dugging her hand in. She then pulls out a small black box to which she lifts it for everyone to see. Duncan took it from her and opened it…and to his surprise, found three cards…but all of them blank.

"Oh, some special cards," he said sarcastically, before looking back at the others. "These ones are _completely_ blank!"

"Then their garbage," Kaiba commented..

"_Not_ necessarily," said Yami.

_"Yugi-boy, I'm begging you. Something is coming and t__ime is running out. My cute little Duel Monsters...soon they'll be gone, along with this world as well. Oh, and one last thing: even when your at your weakest hour, do not give up. There are those who can help you in your time of need, and they will come to you when that time comes, and will be by your side until the end. But please don't forget. Only you can save both worlds from destruction!"_

The hologram was quickly turned on, the lights in the room dimming bright again.

"Talk about drama," Tristan commented.

"So let me get this straight," DJ said, while looking scared. "The guy we're dealing with is Dartz, and he's gonna bring about something that will end the world?! Stealing everyone's souls in the process?! _**It really is the end of the world!"**_

_"What?"_ Tyler asked. "But I have so much to live for!"

_**"It's the end of the world as we know it!"**_ DJ continued to scream. "I said it too often, but _who cares_?! **It's the end of the world!**"

Duncan quickly grabbed DJ by the collar of his tank top and slapped him in the face, saying, "Dude, pull yourself together! Screaming about it is not going to solve anything!"

"Duncan's right," said Gwen. "Besides, we _now_ know who we're up against."

"Yeah, but if this Dartz guy has been around for many years, how come he's not dead yet?" Tyler asked.

"And why didn't we know about this organization that's _behind_ these historical events?" Bridgette asked. "They weren't even in the history books!"

"Hey, what Pegasus explained is of what happened behind the scenes throughout history," Alex explained. "I mean, they make sense after all."

"You made a good point about that," said Gwen. "And whatever it is that the organization is planning, it's coming, and it's probably the most biggest threat we've ever dealt with.

"Yeah, especially since Courtney is on _their_ side to help with the end of the world," said Tyler. "I never thought she stoop this low."

"What are you talking about?" Bridgette asked. "Courtney would _never_ help them end the world by stealing people's souls. It isn't like her at all!"

"Why can't you accept that your _'friend'_ is doing this right now?" Joey asked, glaring at the Surfer Chick. "She's working with an underground organization that's been around for thousands of years, and she's _helping_ them to carry out a plot to destroy the world! If you think this isn't like her to do this, Bridgette, then what do you think she's doing right _now_?!"

Bridgette couldn't help but to look at him with somewhat of a hurt expression on her face. Joey saw this, and suddenly felt bad about yelling at her like this.

"Can't you _all_ shut up and listen for one minute?"

Everyone turned their heads and saw Kaiba, looking down on the ground. He cleared his throat before continuing, "Doma is close to us. Before I took over KaibaCorp. a few years ago, I remember what Gozaburo once said. About some kind of darkness within the world economy controlling it's capital from the shadows. I never took it seriously, brushing them off as nonsense, _but_..."

He quickly looks over at Yami with a serious look on his face, saying, "Yugi! No matter _how_ much you struggle, these are opponents you _don't_ stand a chance against!"

Gwen looked and saw how Kaiba was starting to be serious about this whole ordeal. For the first time since the last time she saw him, she saw that he was taking this as something going on right in front of him and not just brushing them off as some 'hocus-pocus' nonsense and not making it about him.

"_No!_" Yami yelled back. "You sure I don't have what it takes, Kaiba? There's something going on that is coming, and that it is much bigger than what we dealt with in the past. True I can't deal with such a bigger threat by myself, but..."

Yami drew a card from his Duel Disk, and showed Kaiba his Eye of Timaeus card. Kaiba quickly looked shocked from seeing it.

"That card…" he said. "Where did you get it?"

Joey looks shocked too, as he drew a card from his deck and showed his Claw of Hermos.

"Same place I did," he said.

"Kaiba, you have one of these too, don't you?" Yami asked.

Kaiba glared at him, before drawing a card from his Duel Disk, and showed Yami and Joey his Fang of Critias.

"You're referring to this?" he asked.

All of a sudden, the three cards, Timaeus, Hermos, and Critias were all beginning to glow, much to the shock of everyone.

"Hey, nothing _magic_ going on here," Duke mocked.

"I believe that the only way to defeat whatever's coming is to use these three cards together," said Yami. "By combining our powers, we should be able to take down the Doma organization. And even if we're backed down into a corner, then the _help_ that I've been hearing about will join us in our cause to stop this threat very soon."

The three dragon cards that the three were holding were glowing brighter

"No way!" Kaiba yelled. "My mind must be playing tricks on me!"

"I doubt that," said Joey. "My card is doing the _same_ thing, Kaiba!"

"It appears that these three dragons are calling out to _us_," Yami explained.

The three cards glowed brighter to the point where everyone tightly shuts their eyes. Within seconds, the glows died down, everyone looking at the cards.

"I believe that we've been _chosen_ to wield these dragons to defeat Doma," said Yami. "As far as whom our help may be, it could be _anyone_."

Alex looks over at Bridgette, and then looked back at Gwen, all three girls looking confused and somewhat worried.

Kaiba, however, glares over at Yami and said, "_Chosen?!_ Yeah right. I decide the path to follow on my road of life, Yugi! Not by some mystical dragons and other supernatural nonsense."

Yami looked at him surprised, asking, "Your still saying that _now_, Kaiba? Be reasonable for once. We need to work together in order to stop this threat. We need your help!"

"Sorry, but I don't do the teamwork thing," Kaiba said.

Yami glared at Kaiba and said, _"Listen!"_

Before he could say anything else, however, Kaiba turned his back on him and said, "You geeks have wasted _enough_ of my time already."

_**"Geeks?!"**_ Duncan yelled. "Y'know what, Kaiba?" He lifts his hand up with his middle finger in the air."Up _yours!_"

DJ placed a hand on Duncan's arm, yelling **"Dude!"**

"I'll deal with you later, punk," Kaiba said, not looking at Duncan. "While I go and take care of Doma by myself, I'll still have my multi-billion dollar company to run. Playtime's over."

With that, he walks away from the group, as Yami yelled, "Kaiba!"

Mokuba begins running after his older brother, yelling, "Seto! Wait up!"

They watched as the Kaiba brothers left the room altogether, all the while, Gwen looking a bit hurt.

"Don't worry, we don't need him him to slow us down anyway," Joey said, looking back at his dragon card. "With our own dragons, we'll be sure to take down this Dartz guy and his organization in _no_ time!"

"Well, about time someone's back to their old self again," Tristan said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Hey, I don't need people like Courtney to get to me," said Joey. "I'll be sure to save up enough energy for when I'll duel her again!"

"Now_ that's_ what I'm talking about, man," Duncan said, before he and Joey exchange a brofist.

"Well okay, now we're know who we're up against, what do we do now?" Téa asked.

"It's simple," said Tyler. "We find that gang and take them down!"

"Yeah, but how are we going to find them?" Tristan asked. "They didn't even _leave_ behind an address."

Tyler gave out a sigh and said, "Good point."

Alex took a step up towards the gang and said, "Well, we can just go ahead and crash in my summer home until then. It's a long drive from here, but it's not too far from some kind of famous professor."

Yami's head leaned up as soon as he heard her said that. He turns his head to look over at Alex and asked, "What kind of professor?"

"I don't know, some kind of old guy who travels and discovers a lot," said Alex. "Don't know much about him, but I know his house is kind of shaped like a laboratory, he has a granddaughter living with him, and-"

"This man your describing is Professor Hawkins," Yami interrupted. "I heard that he lives around here. He may have some new information that could help us."

"Good call, Yugi," said Téa. "He _did_ say that he was going to travel home and continue his research."

"I believe he may have discovered that might link to not only the city of Atlantis...but our new threat as well," said Yami.

"Wait, _what_ city of Atlantis?" Duncan asked. "I thought that place doesn't even exist."

"Well it did back ten thousand years ago," Joey explained. "I'm sure we can fill you all in about that info."

All of a sudden, there were noises as if a jet engine was going off. Everyone ran out of the room to follow the sound, back into the office, to which Alex quickly open the blinds that was blocking the glass windows. Everyone looked and saw a jet shaped like a Blue Eyes White Dragon flying past above them and towards the sky. And through the cockpit, they saw Kaiba and Mokuba inside.

"Flag him down or something, _quick!_" Téa said in an urgent tone in her voice.

**"HEY!"** Tristan yelled as loud as he could. **"WE NEED A LIFT, RICH BOY!"**

However, they watched as the engines started firing off, with the Blue Eyes jet flying off into the sky and into the distance...in which it disappeared in plain sight.

"Now _that_ was a bad idea," said Tristan.

"Huh, so I guess are the special _was_ true about him," Alex said, crossing her arms and glaring at the blue sky where Kaiba took off. "He really _is_ a jerk!"

Gwen couldn't help but to let out a groan, placing her forehead onto the glass window. Alex couldn't help but saw her looking a bit down. She also did notice that the Goth girl didn't say anything since the Kaiba brothers left the building.

"Hey, no worries," said Duke. "Alex and I have our mods of transport parked out front. We can split up and drive there."

"Good call," said DJ. "But who's going with who?"

Duke looks up at DJ and said, "Well my car is big enough for Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa Guess that leaves you guys with Alex." He turned his head to look at her and said, "You won't mind taking these guys, right Alex? I mean, your truck_ is_ big enough for five more people."

Alex looked at him, and said with a smile on her face, "Sure! Not a problem!"

* * *

Once everyone got outside, Duke got into his car with Téa in the passenger seat, with Tristan, Yami, and Joey sitting in the backseat. With Alex, DJ, Bridgette, Duncan, and Tyler got into the back of the pick up truck, while Gwen is inside of the vehicle in the passenger seat. They all managed to get their belongings from the broken down limo beforehand.

"It takes a while to get there, so follow me!" Alex exclaimed. "We might have to make a couple of stops on the way."

"Got it!" Duke yelled back.

With that, Alex got inside her truck in the driver's seat, fastened her seat belt, and started up her engine. She rolled her window down, to which she sticks her arm and head out to look back at Duke. And after giving him a thumbs up, she leans back into the seat and drove off down the road, Duke and the others driving behind them.


End file.
